los hijos de las portadoras de la armonia
by ari.diaz.123276
Summary: cuatro de las portadoras de la armonia an quedado embarazadas,sus hijo se embarcaran en sinfines de aventuras pero que pensaran las princesas y sus superiores de el embarazo de las portadoras de la armonia y ¿quienes seran los padres ?
1. Estoy embarazada

Cap1: ¡estoy embarazada!

Tres meses después de que las mane 6 salvaran a el imperio de cristal. Fluttershy se empieza comportase extraño,talvez demasiado extraño.

Fluttershy se dirija a sugarcube corne donde se encontraría con sus amigas.

-hola chicas- dijo fluttershy sin su característica vos tímida.

Las mane 6 se quedaron sorprendidas no era normal que fluttershy actuara de así.

-hola- dijeron al unisono con un leve tono de sorpresa.

-vamos al grano,para que nos hiciste venir aquí- dijo rarity algo impaciente por haberla hecho esperar.

-rarity ella debe tener sus razones o ¿no? Fluttershy- dijo twilight mirando a fluttershy.

-bueno en realidad si tengo que decirles algol de mucha importancia pero no a qui, hay demasiados ponis- dijo fluttershy aun si su vos tímida.

-mas le vale que sea importante por que yo también tengo que contar algo- pensaba applejack

-síganme- dijo Fluttershy sacando a applejack de sus pensamientos. Las

Todas siguieron a fluttershy hasta su casa, cuando llegaron a la casa de la pegaso peli rosa ellas le sirvió te a todas.

-¿bueno que querías decirnos?fluttershy -dijo pinkie pie y eso mismo pesaba rainbow dash

bueno chi..chi...chicas estoy embarazada – dijo fluttershy ahora con su tono tímido .

Todo visto desaprobación-Fluttershy cara. (Solo para que tengan una idea si las miradas mataran dios se apiade del alma de fluttershy)

-!QUE¡- dijeron las 5 ponis.

-fluttershy como te atreves a bromear con algo así de serio- dijo pinkie negándose a que fluttershy estuviera embarazada

no bromeo pinkie- DIJO fluttershy hundiéndose en Hombros

-¿cuando te enteraste?- dijo rainbow dash que hasta ahora era la mas sorprendida.

-¿como no pudiste decirnos?- dijo twilight

-me sorprendes nunca lo uviera esperado de ti-dijo rarity

-¿quien es el padre?-dijo applejack

A esta ultima pregunta fluttershy respondió – king sombra- dijo con mucho miedo por la reacción de sus amigos.

Cuando fluttershy dijo eso hubo un silencio casi espectral, después de barios minutos matando a fluttershy con la mirada.

Rainbow dash decidió romper el silencio- solo dinos que ese maldito hijo de perra no te obligo a nada de ninguna manera- dijo con un tono de preocupación y enojo.

-no king a sido todo un caballero con migo y con todos mis animalitos- dijo fluttershy sin nada de miedo.

¿y como sabemos que no estas siendo controlada por el?- dijo rarity haciendo brillar su cuerno y apuntándolo a la pegaso amarilla

-rarity no seas ridícula, solo mira sus ojos cuando habla de el- dijo la alicornio morada calmando a rarity.

-tienes razón twilight, no se que pensaba-dijo rarity.

-puedo hacer una pregunta..puedo,puedo,puedo- decía pinkie con tono hiperactivo

-claro pinkie -decía fluttershy mientras pensaba-(pero que estupidez piensa decir esta vez debe ser algo como el nombre del...)

Los pensamientos de fluttershy son interrumpidos por la pregunta de pinkie la cual fue – como es en la cama sombra- dijo pinkie con un tono pervertido.

Todos miraron a Pinkie desaprobación que realizar.

-sólo bromeaba-DIJO la terrestre sólo un poco avergonzada. (Énfasis en sólo un poco)

En ese momento momento entro un semental con una canasta de frutas y también llevaba puesta una capa carmensi (rojo sangre) que no nos permite ver sus colores.

En ese momento fluttershy se puso en guardia y arremetió contra el extraño cual sorprendió a todas y al nuestro extraño pony,pero lo que mas impacto a todos es que fluttershy a pocos centímetros se detuvo por completo y le dio un apasionado beso que hizo caer la capucha revelando un unicornio azul muy oscuro,con la crin negra y ojos rojos. (recuerden que king sombra era un unicornio negro con crin negra y ojos verdes y rojos) al terminarse de besar.

-hola querida,¿porque la gran bienvenida,hermosa?-dijo el unicornio sin percatase siquiera que estaban 5 ponys y menos que eran las portadora de los elementos de la armonía, pero al darse cuenta que estaban la portadoras que una ves lo quisieron eliminar se puso en guardia manteniendo a fluttershy detrás de el , a la ves que 5 de las portadoras se ponían en guardia y arremetía contra el unicornio para... abrazarlo. (¿que esperaban? Una batalla épica solo por salir con fluttershy)

-¡felicidades sombra!- dijo rarity

-¿desde cuando salen?-dijo twilight

-están muy cambiado-dijo applejack

-si como lo has logrado- dijo pinkie pie rogando por que no recordaran lo que dijo hace un rato.(si no lo recuerdan lo que dijo fue...como es sombra en la cama o algo así sinceramente no lo recuerdo y no lo quiero buscar definitivamente)

fluttershy se veía muy contenta.

-voy por mas te para celebrar que mis amigas y mi novio\prometido se llevan bien- dijo fluttershy dirijiendose a la cocina .

Después de que las chicas se aseguraron de que fluttershy no espiara la actitud de las ponys cambio por completo,asustando un poco a sombra.

-escucha amigo,si le haces algún daño a mi amiga te voy a arrancar el cuerno y lo usare para cortarte lo que tiene abajo-dijo rainbow dash con un tono que denotaba enojo y a mas de uno asustaría. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante el comportamiento de la pegaso celeste ( o ese creo que es su color aclarenmelo porfa)

-Aveces da miedo¿ verdad?- se escucho una vos que todos o la mayoría reconocieron

_**Y así termina el primer capitulo de nuestro fanfic llamado los hijos de las portadoras **o hasta que encuentre otro mejor** porfa díganme otros nombres para este fanfic gracias pronto subiré el siguiente.**_

_**antes de irte ari quien es la vos misteriosa**_

_**-eso sera para el siguiente cap drako- **_

_**Espero que le haya gustado ¡respondan las preguntas!**_

_**ATT: Aris y Drako **_

_**P.D: Aris el la escritora o mejor dicho soy la escritora y drako es mi asistente (drako es un apodo)**_


	2. una pequeña platica

Cap 2: una pequeña platica

(¿falta de inspiración para el titulo?¡si!)

-Aveces da miedo¿ verdad?- se escucho una vos que todos o la mayoría reconocieron no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que...fluttershy sentada en una ventana con una mirada muy severa dirigida a a rainbow dash.

Todos se quedaron atónitos no era normal que fluttershy sorprendiere de esa forma a los ponis.

-creo que tienen muchas dudas- dijo fluttershy.

-quien quiere comenzar- dijo king.

-¿desde cuando tienen este romance?-dijo twilight.

-tres días después de lo de el imperio de crista- dijo king.

'¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Dash -rainbow

-¡tenia miedo!-dijo Fluttershy bajando la mirada

-¿te haras cargo del bebe?¿cierto?-dijo rarity

-¡claro que si!-dijo sombra algo indignado por la pregunta

-¿como fue que te volviste bueno?- dijo applejack

-bueno en realidad nunca fue malo, solo estuvo controlado por...- en ese momento king interrumpe a fluttershy.

Diciendo -me prometiste que no lo dirías- dijo sombra con un tono de tristeza y miedo.

Fluttershy al darse cuenta que iba a romper una promesa-tienes razón- dijo fluttershy – solo digamos que no era el- agrego fluttershy.

-¿pero como sobreviviste a el corazón de cristal?- dijo pinkie pie

-en realidad, nunca fui del todo alcanzado por el poder del corazón de cristal sino ya estuviera muerto pinkie- dice sombra

-haaaaa pero eso no explica el repentino cambio de comportamiento de fluttershy- dijo rarity

-bueno, hemos estado trabajando en eso y dio resultado como verán- dijo fluttershy

-Si ya veo-dijo Rainbow Dash

¿es potra o potro? -dijo applejack

-no lo sabemos- dijo fluttershy

-pero como fue que no nos dimos cuenta-dijo twilight

-eso tampoco lo sabemos no era nuestra intención ocultarlo,pero lo que paso era que ustedes no

no le dieron importancia-dijo sombra.

-tengo una pregunta para fluttershy, ¿como es king en la cama?-dijo la poni rosa con una mirada pervertida hacia sombra.

En ese momento casi tos tenían una mirado como si quisieran matar a pinkie, con esetsion twilight que tenia mas bien una cara de "sigue que la estas cagando",claro esta que fluttershy y sombra estaba sonrojados cual tomate.

-tranquilos solo bromeaba(en realidad si quiero saber),la verdadera pregunta es cuando es la fiesta de "hola sombra", "fluttershy vas hacer mama" y por ultimo "hola nuevo bebe", sera una fiestatriple o una triplefienta ( se que esas palabras van separadas)-dijo pinkie pie tratando de esconder su vergüenza.

En ese momento twilight se le acerco y le dio una cachetada (o bofetada) y le dijo algo al oído lo cual fue..

-todas queremos saber pero no ahora- le dijo la alicornio a pinkie

-ok- dijo pinkie con un tono de engafo.

-chicas, creo que ya se deberían irse se acerca una tormenta(soy una mentirosa)- dijo fluttershy intentando sacar a sus amigas de su casa.

-tienes razón flutter, ademas se hace tarde- dijo rarity

-no veremos mañana en sugarcube corne- dijo twilight

-eso te incluye sombra- dijo applejack

-adiós tórtolos – digiero al unisono:

Después de que todas se fueron dejando solos a fluttershy y sombra, ustedes se imaginaran lo que su pusieron a hacer la pareja... si tienen mucha razón se pusieron a lavar las tasas del te (que pensaban que iban a hacer )

-te e dicho que te ves hermosa cuando te deshaces de tus amigas-dijo sombra

-te e dicho que te ves muy sexy callado-dijo fluttershy pasando su cola por la nariz de sombra y con un tono lujurioso

-haaaaa quieres eso, pues te complaceré-dijo sombra haciendo retroceder a fluttershy hacia el sillón y haciendo levitar una sabana para tapar lo que pasara.

( escena censurada)

A la mañana siguiente o mejor dicho a la madrugada siguiente una pegaso estaba tocando la puerta de twilight desesperadamente no era nadie mas que nadie menos que Rainbow dash ( se lo que piensan, rainbow dash despierta antes de las doce de la tarde).

Mientras dentro de la casa\biblioteca.

-¿quien podrá ser a estas horas?-dijo twilight

-no tengo idea bebe- dijo ¿? ( intenten adivinar quien es )

-voy a bajar a ver quien puede ser- dijo twilight sin darse cuenta de las fachas en las que estaba.

Después de bajar de su habitación y abrir la puerta pudo ver a Rainbow dash muy preocupada, ademas parecía llevar algo entre sus cascos.

-rainbow, que ases aquí a estas horas- dijo twilight sorprendida por que su estuviera despierta a estas horas.

-twilight, tengo una pregunta que pasa si una prueba de embarazo te da dos rayitas 43 veces- dijo rainbow mostrándole a twilight lo que llevaba en su casco que no era nada mas y nada menos que una prueba de embarazo que daba positivo.

-¡eso quiere decir que estas embarazada!- dijo twilight casi gritando

- QUE¡ pero son posibles, Soarin va a matarme -dijo incredulidad rainbow dash.

-espera un momento Dijiste Soarin va a matarme, te acostaste con el Soarin -dijo twilight sorprendida

-bueno algo así, claro que me acosté con el ¿como crees que quede embarazada?-dijo Rainbow dash claramente afectada por lo que se acababa de enterarse.

-tranquila, se como debes sentirte, ahora solo vuelve a tu casa y nos veremos en sugarcube corne mas tarde- dijo twilight intentando calmar a rainbow

-como puedes decir que me entiendes, tu no estas embarazada o ¿si?- dijo Rainbow dash cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

**Y así termina el segundo cap de nuestro fanfic, espero que le haya gustados nos esmeramos mucho escribiendo este cap.**

**¡preguntas!**

**¿QUIEN CREN QUE SEA EL PONI CON EL QUE ESTABA TWILIGHT?**

**¿ QUE QUIEREN QUE PASE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP?**

**¿ CUANDO TRAERE EL BONUS?**

**¿PORQUE NO DEJO DE HACER PREGUNTAS? **

**Respondan las preguntas si quieren (**mas les vale responder) .

ATT: Aris y Drako


	3. la fiestatriple

Jefe 3: La fiestatriple

-como puedes decir que me entiendes, tu no estas embarazada o ¿si?- dijo Rainbow dash dandose dándose de lo que estaba pasando.

-de eso hablaremos cuando estén todas, ahora solo relajate, que te estreses no la hace bien a tu hijo o hija- dijo twilight muy seria.

-esta bien, me relajare y pensare como decírselo a soarin- dijo rainbow dash

-bien, pasa rainbow para que podamos pesar como decírselos a la otras- dijo twilight ya mas calmada

-y ¿porque estas en esas fachas,que hiciste?-dijo rainbow tratando de sonar inocente

-solo digamos que ¿? ( aun no se los diré) me dio una buena noche- dijo twilight

Y así dejamos a las dos amigas hablando de la noche de twilight con X poni, y nos dirigimos a casa de los Applet, exactamente en el granero donde encontramos a applejack y caramel ( el cual termino con su novia hace tiempo) acariciando el vientre de applejack.

-como se lo diremos- dice applejack

-no lo se querida- dice caramel, para después darle un beso a applejack .

Y así dejamos a los tórtolos besándose (por ahora) y ahora nos dirigimos a sugarcube corne donde pinkie pie que esta planeando las fiestatriple y ya casi terminaba todos los preparativos

-por fin termine, dentro de dos horas repartiré las invitaciones- dijo pinkie emocionada

Y ahora dejamos a pinkie pie saltando como loca.

An pasado tres horas desde que vimos a nuestras ponis. En este preciso momento todas llegaban con sus respectivas parejas a sugarcube corne, rainbow dash con soarin, applejack con caramel, fluttershy y sombra y por ultimo twilight y ...flash sentry ( ya se lo que están deben estar pensando ¿para esto nos diste tantas vueltas? Y la respuesta es ¡si!, bueno la cuestión era que si no les ocultaba a flash ocultaría a soarin o caramel, así que me decidí por que no supieran de flash aunque varios de ustedes ya lo habían adivinado)y rarity y pinkie solas.

-hola chicas y chicos - Dijo fluttershy

-hola- dijeron todas las chicas y chicos al unisono

mientras los chicos se saludaban con chicos (ni modo que como potras)

-bueno pasemos-dijo twilight sin saber nada de la fiestatriple (recuerden ellas no tienen ni la mas mínimo idea de lo que iso pinkie)

Cuando todos los presentes entraron a sugarcube corne todas las luces estaban apagadas y lo único que iluminaba era una pequeña vela con una nota dirigida hacia fluttershy y sombra y decía...¡SORPRESA! En el preciso momento en el que fluttershy y sombra leyeron la carta una gran cantidad de ponis salio de tras de la mesas, el mostrador y las escaleras.

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron todos los ponis dándole un buen susto a Fluttershy la cual casi se desmalla.

-tranquila fluttershy, solo es una fiesta-dijo sombra intentando calmar a la pegaso pelirosa

-lose, es solo que me sorpren..-fluttershy no pudo terminar la frase por que todos los ponis corrieron a ella para felicitarla dejando a un lado a sombra .

-¡felicidades!- dice la poni 1

-¿sera Potro o potra - Dice semental 1

-¿cuantos meses tienes?-dice la poni 2

-¡no escogiste aun mal semental!-dijo otra poni la cual era derpy, la cual miraba a sombra como si el fuera un muffin (osea como si se lo quisiera comer ).

-¿por que miras así a mi novio derpy?-dijo fluttershy a l ver como derpy miraba a su novio

-no miro a tu novio tontita,miro los muffin a lado de el (claro que lo miro a el)-dijo derpy agradeciendo que sombra este parado al lado de los muffins.

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, eso lo explica por que los devoras con la mirada- dice fluttershy que aun no se tragaba por completo las palabras de derpy.

-hasta luego fluttershy, y hasta luego bebe de fluttershy- dijo derpy con su clásico tono feliz

-hasta luego derpy- dijo fluttershy dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban todas sus amigas con sus parejas con esetsion a rarity (si, an leído bien hasta pinkie tiene su corcel especia pero rarity esta soltera ).

Después de que todos estuvieron sentados en una mesa para iniciar una conversación.

-bueno creo que ya es hora de decirles – dijo twilight mirando a la pegaso de crin arco iris.

-¿quien le va a decir primero ?- dijo rainbow dash.

-le decimos al mismo tiempo- dijo twilight.

-esta bien-Dijo rainbow dash.

-estoy embarazada- dijeron al unisono twilight y rainbow dash.

En el momento en el que las dos yeguas terminaron la frase sus respectivas parejas le dieron un beso muy apasionado el cual termino primero soarin.

-es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, siempre quise ser padre- dijo soarin para luego volver a besar a Rainbow dash.

-entonces applejack y fluttershy no son las únicas futuras madres -dijo caramel

-¡QUE!- gritaron todos los presentes hasta los que se besaban.

-lo que oyeron yo también estoy embarazada- dijo applejack mientra miraba su vientre y sonreía

-felicidades caramel, padre-DIJO Otro destello

-ves pinkie, te dije que mi cheese-sentido nuca me falla-dijo el novio de pinkie que es Cheese Sándwich con tono de "te gane"

-ok, no te equivocaste-dijo pinkie mientra apartaba a cheese con su cola del lugar donde estaba parado, al instante que pinkie puso del otro lado de la mesa callo un pegaso macho que aparentemente había sido lanzado por un grupo de ponis después que el pegaso se reincorporo y se disculpo.

-volviendo a la ca... tema, perdón volviendo al tema , ¿ustedes lo sabían?- dijo caramel señalando a cheese y pinkie.

-sip- dijo la parea de terrestre

-soarin ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo twilight con un tono muy calmado

-claro que si twilight- dijo soarin

En ese momento twilight iso brillar su cuerno y levito al pegaso el cual estaba siendo apretado por el hechizo de la alicornio- mi pregounta es,¿te haras cargo del bebe?-dijo la alicornio muy seria, mientras apretaba al pegaso.

-Claro sique- DIijo soarin poder casi sin respirar.

**Y así termino otro cap de este fanfic. Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo consumió mas de 10 horas de mi vida y la de drako. Para resumirlo espero que les guste tanto como a nosotros. Y les tengo una pequeña noticia el bonus se los traeré dentro de dos cap o cuando el fanfic llege a los diez comentario y a las 110 visitas lo que pase primero ( hay 5 comentarios y 92 visitas)**

-Que,¿los piensas dejar así?

-**exactamente**

**-**pero ¿por que no les dice que va a pasar con el pegaso?

-**por que quiero demasiada emoción para el siguiente el cap, entiendes drako.**

-mmmmmm.

**Y así dejamos a drako con su futuro sermón de mi parte. Adiós.**

**ATT: Aris y Drako**


	4. reunion famiar parte 1

Cap 4 : Reuniones familiares parte 1

-claro que si-dijo soarin casi sin poder respirar.

-¡mas te vale soarin!- dijo twilight dejando a soarin en el piso para después sonreír.

-ya me di cuenta twilight- dijo soarin aun recostado en el suelo con un tono de sarcasmo, lo mas raro era que todos seguirían como si nada, ni su novia y futura madre de su hij asía nada para ayudarlo- hey ¿nadie me piensa ayudarme?-agrego el pegaso.

-Claro, iremos dentro de un minuto-dijo flash y sombra para hacerlo enfurecer.

-y ustedes caramel y cheese,no me piensan ayudar-dijo soarin el cual ya casi estaba de pie

Ellos al darse cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer flash y sombra decidieron seguirle el juego- no, soarin hazlo por tu cuenta y déjame disfrutar de la fiesta - dijo Cheese .

-Nop- dijo caramel.

Mientras que las chicas solo sonreían.

-supongo que tu no me ayudaras rainbow dash- dijo soarin ya enojado

-Que quieres que haga, yo te veo de pie- dijo rainbow dash con una sonrisa.

Al darse cuenta de que que ya estaba de pie y de lo que sus "amigos" lograron hacer -ja, bien jugado chicos, pero no duden que me vengare-dijo soarin con una sonrisa malévola.

-Bueno y cuando le diremos a nuestras familias- dijo applejack preocupada por ese tema.

-Tendrá que ser pronto-dijo rainbow dash .

-Que tal si lo arreglamos con la princesa celestia- dijo twilight algo nerviosa.

-Me parece bien,twilight- dijo rainbow dash.

-Muy bien, por que mañana viene- dijo twilight ahora muy nerviosa.

-¡Que!-dijeron todos al unisono con esetsion de twilight

-¿como que viene mañana?-dijo fluttershy.

-Si viene mañana con el resto de mi familia, así que podríamos aprovechar y decirle- dijo twilight, haciendo que flash tragara saliva (por razones obvias).

-Fue un placer conocerte flash -dijo soarin entre risas.

-De que te ríes soarin, yo no creo que la pases muy bien con los hermanos de Rainbow dash- dijo flash.

-y supongo que caramel, tampoco la pasara muy bien con big macintosh o no applejack- dijo twilight asustando a caramel, porque el sabia que pasaba si un macho se le acercaba a algunas de sus hermanas (en resumen el ya se cree corcel muerto).

-sip- dijo applejack

-parece que sombra es el único que se salvo de una muerte a manos de la familia de tu novia- dijo caramel.

-yo no contaría con eso- dijo fluttershy

Y así continuo la fiesta hasta la 5 de la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente. Ahora twilight esta ordenando todo para la llegada de su familia y ocultando todas las armas de flash y las de ella ( si leyeron bien, twilight tiene armas en su casa) de toda su familia que manejan las armas y la magia a la perfección, en especial su hermano ( claro es el capitán de la guardia de cristal, debe saber algo de combate y magia).

-Querida, tranquila ello entenderán lo que paso- dijo flash intentando calmar a twilight.

-Tu trabajas con mi hermano, sabes perfectamente bien como es ahora multiplica ese carácter por dos mas una una unicornio que te puede torturar solo con un pequeño hechizo y para completar una princesa que te puede desterrar-dijo twilight casi gritando.

-No te olvides de cadence, que puede poner a todo un imperio en su contra-dijo spike entrando de imprevisto a la escena.

-¿que quieres spike?- dijo flash algo molesto por el sermón que le dio twilight.

-Nada importante, solo que llego la princesa celestia- dijo spike con un tono despreocupado.

-¿QUE?- dijeron al unisono

-Flash tu sal, y preséntala formalmente para que no sospeche- dijo twilight

-Que quieres lograr con eso,Twili- dijo flash no muy convencido con el plan de twilight

-¡Que no te maten apenas te vean!, recuerda que soy una princesa que un guardia me acompañe no quiere decir nada, pero en nuestro caso pasa algo, si sabes a lo que me refiero-dice twilight con una mirada picara dirigida hacia a flash.

-lo que usted ordene majestad- dijo flash con la seriedad que debe tener un guardia.

En ese momento twilight levito la armadura de flash y se la coloco con mucha delicadeza para que después el pegaso se colocara en la puerta con mucha seriedad- Con ustedes la princesa Celestia- dijo flash inclinándose por la presencia de celestia, pero al instante en que se puso derecho de nuevo se percato que también estaba discord esperando a que lo presentaran-y discord dios del caos – agrego el pegaso.

-Hola,twilight- dijo discord con unto muy alegre (pero no se compara con pinkie pie)-y hola a ti también flash-agrego el dios del caos.

Mientras que discord saludaba a flash, twilight saludaba a la princesa celestia.

-princesa celestia, como a estado- dijo twilight, haciendo una reverencia

-hola twilight, e estado bien aunque algo intrigada, ¿por que me convocaste tan repentinamente?-dijo celestia , correspondiendo el acto de su alumna. En ese momento spike entra repentinamente y le susurra algo al oído a flash.

-Con ustedes la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, el príncipe shiming armor , la señora twilight velvet y el señor night light. Familiares de la princesa twilight - dijo flash anunciando la llegada de los familiares de Twili.

En ese momento twilight corrió a abrazar a su familia aunque no sabia a cual abrazar , pero abrazo primero a sus padres y después a su hermano y a su cuñada. Después de lograr despegar a twilight de sus familia subieron a una de las salas de la casa del árbol dejando a flash y discord solos los cuales se pusieron a jugar cartas.

-Y, ¿para que nos convocaste?, Terroncito – dijo night light

-Si Twili,¿ para que nos hiciste venir?- dijo shiming.

-Bueno,en realidad no se como decirlo,bueno yo es..yo esto... estoy embarazada-dijo twilight temerosa de la reacción de su familia

-jajajajajajaja- dijo shiming pensando que twilight bromeaba.

-No bromeo shiming- dijo twilight sparkle.

-En ese caso,¡DONDE ESTA ESE MAL PARIDO, HIJO DE PUTA!- Dijo night light y shiming al unisono.

-tranquilícense los dos, twilight se puede acostar con quien quiera,y a propósito quien es el mi futuro suegro.- dijo twilight velvet.

-El guardia que los recibió- dijo twilight hundiéndose en hombros.

-¡LO Mato PERO ES QUE LO MATO!- gritaron los dos unicornios y salieron corriendo con las yeguas detrás de ellos, tratando de impedir que cometieran una locura. Cuando llegaron al piso donde se encontraba flash y discord aun jugando cartas, los dos unicornios sometieron a flash con una guadaña que el padre de twilight saco de la nada.

-Sin vergüenza , hijo de la gran puta como te atreviste a dejar embarazada a mi hermana- dijo shiming dispuesto a degollar a flash, cuando cadence y twilight se interpusieron entre la guadaña el y flash.

-sobre nuestro cadáver – dijeron las dos alicornios, mientras que twilight velvet mantenía inmóvil a su marido con su magia.

Después de unos minutos intentando calmar a los tres sementales, aunque dos dieron mas batalla que uno, los cuales fueron shiming y flash los cuales se querían matar por razones obvias ( que Shiming lo avía intentado matar era la razón de flash , y la de Shiming era que se avía acostado con su hermana menor)

-Alguien me quiere decir, ¿que pasa aquí?

-¡Que ese idiota me quiso matar!- dijo flash señalando a Shiming.

-cuida lo que dices, anaranjado-dijo shiming.

-Aja, y por que lo intentaste matar-dijo discord sentado en un sillón y vestido de siquiatra.

-por que ese pegaso de pacotilla dejo embarazada a mi hermana- dijo shiming.

En ese momento discord se tele transporto a donde estaba la alicornio recibiendo el sermón de su vida de parte de su ex maestra y su madre.

-Ya déjala celi, que se estrese no ayudara a los bebes-dijo discord

-¿Bebes?- dijo twilight.

-si tendrás dos, pensé que lo sabias- dijo discord ahora vestido de doctor.

-¿Que?, voy a hacer papa de dos potros o potras- dijo flash.

**Y así termina el cuarto cap de este fanfic, realmente espero que les guste me tarde dos días y medio en escribir este cap con drako. Hay una gran posibilidad de que pasado mañana suba el bonus.**

**¡Pregunta!**(soné como locaaaaaaaaa)

**¿de que sexo creen que serán los bebes ?**

**¿como quieren que se llamen los bebes?**

**¿quieren es bonus pasado mañana ?**

**¡Anuncio!**

**¡Ahora les toca a ustedes preguntar, hagan las preguntas que aparecerán en el bonus pueden ser preguntas sobre el fanfic o sobre mi o sobre drako ¡**

**ATT:Aris y Drako.**

**P.D. Porfa pregunten.**


	5. bonus (no es cap)

Primer bonus.(no es capitulo)

Holaaaaa gente bonita este es mi primer bonus ¡que emoción!. Primero que todo MIL gracias por todo el apoyo que nos an brindado, nunca pensé que este fanfic tuviera si quiera un comentario positivo menos que alcanzaría mi meta y la superaría. Bueno vasta de mi y encepemos con sus ¡ spørgsmål!(es preguntas en danes).

1.¿Por que solo cuatro portadoras y no todas?

-Porque no me lograba imaginar a rarity dejando sus trabajos para cuidar a un potro y tampoco a pinkie sentando cabeza con una familia.

2.¿habrá una secuela?

-ni idea, pero hay una gran posibilidad de que si.

3.¿vas a hacer otro fic?

-sip, haré otro fic.

4.¿podre enseñar a los hijos de las portadoras ataques como spin dash y otros ataques?

-Lo averiguaran muy pronto o dentro de unos cap lo que pase primero( se que no tuvo nada de sentido, y también se que mas de uno piensa que estoy loooooooooca y no se equivocan )

es para drako ¿ por que ayudas a aris y no escribes tus fanfic?

-porque por alguna extraña razón , ninguno puede trabajar sin el otro y ella sujirio la idea de escribir fanfic y com fue su idea espesamos con su historia.(en pocas palabra lo manipule)

5.¿Como te aficionaste a Mlp?

-Me aficione a Mlp por que desde pequeña nunca fui del todo normal sobretodo por que según mis profesoras soy una niña "prodigio" en lo personal no les creo pero de vuelta al tema, siempre me di cuenta de los estereotipos que hay en los cartoon para niñas y cambiando la tele me encontré con el estreno de Mlp y me puse a verlo los primeros siete cap me encantaron al octavo casi lo dejo de ver y así seguí cada dia mas asombrada por la primera temporada y llegue a pensar que perdería su esencia en la segunda temporada pero como verán me comí mis palabra.(no esperaban una historia tan larga ¿verdad?).

6.¿habrá villano?

-Pos claro que si.

para drako¿drako es tu nombre?

-no en el primer cap dijimos que drako es un apodo, mi nombre es ...David.

8.¿habrá una escena Lemmo? t

-Si,no, talvez. En realidad no me logro poner de acuerdo con drako, pero si nos es Lemmo sera lime que es casi lo mismo pero mas suavizado.

¡Y llego la hora de los agradecimiento!

Un agradecimiento especial a:

Noy kabesa caeiro: una y mil gracias por ser tan atenta con migo y el fanfic.

Gusmit-6798:Gracias por ser el primero en creer en que este fanfic tenia futuro.

PGHOST04: gracias por ser tan atento tus comentarios siempre me alegran el dia.

Hoobins:Gracias por siempre estar hay, estés donde estés.

Melisa360:gracias por tu apoyo que siempre nos facilitas las cosas.

Y a todos los que están leyendo esto (se que son muchos).

**Y así termina nuestro primer bonus.**

-siempre terminas igual-

-**callate, o les digo tu segundo nombre-**

**-**ok, me callo-

Adiós.

ATT: Aris y drako


	6. reuniones familiares parte 2

Cap 2:Reuniones familiares parte 2

-¿Que?, voy a hacer papa de dos potros o potras- dijo flash.

Y así dejamos a un feliz papa( por ahora), que esta amenazado de muerte por dos unicornios . Y nos transportamos mágicamente a un campo de manzanas... Si adivinaron estamos en sweet apple acres en el que se esta presenciando la reunión de los Applet. En esa reunión se encontraban Big macintosh, apple blom , la abuela smith, applejack y carmel .

-Bueno lo que le quería decir que estoy ,bueno estoy...em ..em bara... embarazada de caramel- dijo applejack muy temerosa. En ese momento big macintosh arremetió contra el pobre caramel, el cual quedo noqueado por el gran golpe que le dio big macintosh.

-como te atreves a golpear a mi novio-dijo applejack muy enojada , interponiéndose entre big y el inconsciente caramel.

-¿Que?, como quieres que no le de una paliza sin este mal parido se acostó contigo- grito big macintosh muy enojado.

-Porque si no dejaras huérfanos a tu sobrino o sobrina- grito applejack mas enojada, haciendo que big se enfureciera mientras intentaba calmarse (eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeso no tuvo nada de sentido, pero esta historia tampoco tiene sentido, así que para mi esta bien ).

Unos minutos después despertó caramel y aunque machiston intento matarlo mas de 30 veces en menos de 10 minutos, y solo en 10 ocasiones logro atinarle un golpe claro que caramel se defendía y las yeguas presentes impedían que cometiera un asesinato y dejara huérfano a un o a una bebe. Y así dejamos a una familia muy "pacifica" luchando por que no hubiera un muerto al final del dia. y nos vamos volando a la reunión de los music (es el apellido de fluttershy inventado por drako. ). En esta reunión se encontraba sweet white (una pegaso blanca con la crin rosa y negra y su cutie mark era un corazón con una estela de arco iris ),Wolf music (es un unicornio azul monocromático con crin amarillo claro y rojo y su cutie mark era un escudo con una luna ),Anishy (una unicornio blanca con la crin blanca y roja y su cutie mark es un arco y flecha dorados ), fluttershy sombra( la cutie mark de sombra es una corona de oro con un aura negra )

-Me siento muy orgulloso de ti hija,por fin alguno de mis descendientes me dará un nieto (apuesto que esperaban una pelea)- dijo Wolf mirando severamente a Anishy.

-Pe..pero no se los avía dicho-dijo fluttershy exaltada por que su padre la leyó como un fanfic.

-Mi niña, se te nota el embarazo-dijo sweet white mirando en vientre de su hija.

-Pero aun no se nota mucho-dijo Anishy un tanto celosa por que su hermana estuviera embarazada.

-A los ojos de una madre si se nota ani.- dijo sweet white.

-¿Sombra? Tu nombre me suena conocido-dijo Wolf intentando recordar de donde conocía el nombre de su neuro.

-No dudo que mi nombre sea conocido-dijo sombra

-Ya se de donde me suena tu nombre, llevas el nombre del tirano de el imperio de cristal- dijo Wolf.

- en realidad, yo soy king sombra-dijo king sombra muy temeroso de la reacción de la familia de su

prometida.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Wolf y sweet white.

-¿Que?-dijo sombra y fluttershy.

Y así dejamos a una pareja muy confundida y vamos a Cloudsdale a la reunión de los dash. En esta se encontraban Bifrost (es el padre de Rainbow dash, si quieren saber como es búsquenlo en la wiki),fast flapping (es un pegaso gris con crin arco iris como la de su padre y hermana y su cutie mark es un tornado arco iris ),cloud breaker ( es un pegaso celeste con la crin gris y su cutie mark era una nube con una pluma ),Rainbow dash y soarin el cual esperaba afuera.

Saltémonos la parte en que dice que esta embrazada .

-¿Donde esta el puto, malparido que se acostó con mi hermanita ?- grito fast flapping.

-¡ese mal parido cuando lo conozca lo voy a castrar!-dijo cloud breaker

-Pensé que serias mas responsable-dijo Bifrost algo decepcionado de el acto de su hija.-¡Estoy muerto!-peso soarin el cual tenia la oreja pegada a la puerta, en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos dirijiendose a la puerta.

-¿Porque coño no nos dijiste antes?-dijo cloud breaker furioso (y el es el mas civilizado de esa familia ).

-¿Y que querías que dijera ,hola papa,hermanos , el es mi novio,soarin,co-capitán de los Wonderbolts,me acosté con el y me dio la mejor noche mi vida y por cierto estoy embrazada de el?¿querías que dijera eso hermano?-dijo Rainbow dash muy enojada por la actitud de su hermano mayor.

-¿Acaso dijiste soarin?¿El soarin que yo conozco?-dijo fast flapping

-Si el soarin que tu conoces- dijo soarin entrando a la casa en ese momento Bifrost saco una pequeña cuchilla y arremetió contra soarin, el cual esquivo el ataque de su suegro.

-Papa detente en este preciso momento-grito rainbow dash intentando detener a su padre.

-Padre, no lo mates, dejaras huérfanos a tu nieto-dijo fast flapping

-¿como quieres que no lo mate si se acostó con tu hermana menor?-grito Bifrost .

Después de varios minutos calmando a Bifrost.

-¿y cuantos meses tienes embarazada?-dijo cloud breaker

-Dos meses según el hechizo de Twilight- dijo rainbow.

-Y las portadoras saben de eso-dijo Bifrost

-Si, tres también están embarazada-dijo rainbow.

-¿Cuales?-dijo fast flapping

-applejack ,twilight y fluttershy- dijo soarin

-Por mas que me duela decir esto,nos tenemos que ir a arreglar unos asuntos con su majestad-dijo rainbow dash.

Y así tres de nuestra amigas embarazadas se despidieron de sus familiares y se dirigieron a la biblioteca de twilight donde se encontraba la princesa celestia y discord, y los demás ponys ya se habían retirado.

-Y algo que no e preguntado ¿que hace discord aquí?-dijo twilight señalando a discord el cual leía un libro sobre el y se quejaba constantemente de lo que decía el libro.

-he...bueno discord se ofreció a acompañarme, para decirte que ... bueno...que estamos saliendo(ahora se como te sentías )-dijo celestia algo temerosa.

-eso era obvio,mandarlo a reformar para tenerlo cerca ,que suspiraras al escuchar su nombre que lo trajeras hoy-dijo twilight con una sonrisa.

-Cambiando el tema donde están tus amigas-dijo celestia intentando cambiar el tema. En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, y twilight fue a abrir.

-Hola-dijeron nuestras amigas embarazadas al unisono

-Hola y bueno,como les fue con su familia-dijo twilight.

-Con un golpe lo noquearon-dijo applejack.

-Mi padre lo intento apuñalar con una cuchilla-dijo Rainbow dash.

-A mi parecer todo salio bien, pero hubo un momento en que yo,mama y Anishy nos retiramos y cuando volvimos sombra estaba pálido como la nieve-dijo fluttershy

-¿Y tu reunión familiar como fue?-Preguntaron todas al unisono

-Lo intentaron degollar con una guadaña, que no se de donde la sacaron-dijo twilight.

-¿y a que vinieron ?-dijo celestia entrando a la sala.

-Bueno...teníamos que informarle algo personalmente-dijo applejack haciendo una reverencia como las demás.

-Estamos embarazadas-dijo fluttershy en un tono casi inaudible, pero por alguna extraña razón(solo conocida por mi)celestia la escucho a la perfección.

-¿y quienes son los padres?-dijo celestia algo intrigada.

-Caramel-dijo applejack.

-Soarin- dijo rainbow dash

-Y tu fluttershy¿quien es el afortunado padre de tu bebe?-dijo celestia.

-Haaa...e..bueno...es..en realidad creo que no debería saberlo-dijo fluttershy hundiéndose en hombros.

-Tranquila, no le are nada es una promesa (en que coño me estaré metiendo)-dijo celestia en un tono casi maternal.

-Esta bien el padre es ...sombra-dijo fluttershy algo insegura.

-Ese maldito, hijo de puta sigue vivo-grito celestia, para después ser abrazada por discord.

-Tranquila celi, sombra lo único que tiene de oscuro ahora es la crin , el nombre y el pelaje-dijo discord intentando calmar a celestia.

-Discord tiene toda la razón,sombra esta purificado por el poder del corazón de cristal-dijo fluttershy ya mas confiada.

-Esta bien les creo, estoy consciente de poder del corazón de cristal-dijo Celestia la cual seguía abrazada por discord.

Unas horas después celestia se retiro con discord claro esta. Y así todas se retiraron a su casa con esetsion de twilight. Pero en un rincón sombrío de la biblioteca apenas twilight se retiro de ese pequeño rincón salio una sombra con forma de alicornio y empezó a revisar unos libros.

-Ja dentro de unos pocos años hundiré este mundo en la oscuridad,lastima que sombra ya no es malo me hubiera servido de juguete, ahora a esperar que nazca a quien poseeré y que crezca un poco para fusionarme con ella, y también para que se me unan los hijos de la alicornio- dijo la sombra con una vos demoníaca.

**Y así se termina otro cap de nuestro fanfic, espero que les haya gustado no esmeramos mucho escribiendo este gran cap.**

**¡Frangen¡ (es preguntas en alemán).**

**¿Quien sera la sombra misteriosa?**

**¿por que quiere de su lado a los hijos de cierta alicornio?**

**¿Porque se me ocurren tantas locuras?**

**¿Porque sigo haciendo preguntas?**

**¿Cuando actualizare el fanfic?**

**Adiós por ahora.**

**ATT:Aris y Drako.**

**P.D: Hagan preguntas me encanta responderlas, ojo que tengan que ver con el fanfic.**


	7. Flashback

Cap 5: Flashback.

-Ja dentro de unos pocos años hundiré este mundo en la oscuridad,lastima que sombra ya no es malo me hubiera servido de juguete, ahora a esperar que nazca a quien poseeré y que crezca un poco para fusionarme con ella, y también para que se me unan los hijos de la alicornio- dijo la sombra con una vos demoníaca mientras que leía un libro sobre profecías escritas por "Star Swirl el barbudo" (esto sera importante, mas tarde, mucho mas tarde).

Al dia siguiente ya no se encontraba la sombra ni el misterioso libro, a lo cual twilight se dio cuenta mas rápido de lo que pueden decir"supercalifragilisticoespialidoso"(una palabra muy sencilla,adivinen de donde la saque)si, así de rápido noto que faltaba un libro mas no sabia cual era así que no le dio mucha importancia.

Ahora nos dirijamos a canterlot, con nuestras princesas del dia y la noche, reunidas en la habitación de la princesa celestia.

-Ahora, si me vas a decir ¿como resulto lo tuyo y lo de discord celi?-dijo luna

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, bueno todo empezó hace una semana...-dijo celestia

_Flashback._

-hola preciosa digo celestia- dijo discord.

-Discord, pero que estas haciendo aquí no me digas que ya terminaste con los trabajos que te encargue, no importa, que diablos quieres y porque me miras como estúpido y sin cerebro, no te creas ¿es una broma?-dijo celestia.

-Se que no te agrado ni tu me agradas y se que no somos precisamente amigos, pero no te sorprendas, vengo a confesarte mi amor por ti y ya sabes que eres la única yegua que e amado en toda mi triste y deseperable vida, pero ahora que te lo dije, ahora déjame hacerte una pregunta,saldrías con migo un ratito-dijo discord con un algo romántico y la ultima frase con tono suplicante-tu yo un ratico y si te puedo dominar, podrías ser mi novia unos 5 días por favor y gracias- agrego el dios del caos, para después hacer aparecer a celestia con un vestido rojo y a el con un traje- feliz dia de los novios y enamorados cortesía de discord -termino de decir discord.

-¿pero que? ,Discord si esto es una broma te juro que no te lo perdonare,vete ahora mismo.-dijo celestia pensando que era una broma de parte del dios del caos ,

-Ya suponía que dirías algo así, pero si eso es lo que quieres no me iré pero te llevare a bailar-dijo discord transportándolos hasta una costa rocosa donde golpeaban las olas. Cuando aparecieron celestia llevaba un vestido dorado claro y discord llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón marrón claro.

-bueno mi amor, que dices si bailamos una canción tradicional y una muy lenta para que te abrases de mi-dijo discord mientra sonaba un tango de quien sabe donde.

Y así pasaron unas cuantas canciones sin quejas departe de celestia(Molestia).

-Discord, no sabias que sabias bailar-dijo celestia algo sonrojada y sorprendida por que discord no la hubiese pisado en ningún momento.

-y bien te gusto el bailecc...-discord no pudo terminar la frase por que una gran ola los dejo empapados -oh rayos debí haber escogido un salón privado para nosotros pero bueno ya vámonos de aquí a cambiarnos y secarnos, jajajajajajaja nos mojaron te juro que no quería que pasara esto, pero en fin ya vámonos-dijo discord mientras celestia lo miraba como si lo fuera encerrar en el tártaro.

Cuando llegaron a canterlot.

-Sabes que lo lamento-dijo discord apenado.

-bue..-celestia no pudo terminar la palabra por que discord.

-Ya me doy por vencido,me voy pero antes te quería darte esto, le puse tu cutie mark porque eres mi sol-dijo discord dejándole a celestia un pastel de chocolate con si cutie mark para después desaparecer.

-espera, ummmm ese idiota nunca me dea terminar,lo que quiero decir es que si saldría con el-dijo celestia

-De verdad- dijo discord reapareciendo en un vitral, mientras celestia acentia con la cabeza.

Fin _Flashback._

-hermana...tierra llamando a celestia,tierra llamando-dijo luna moviendo su casco de arriba a abajo frente a la cara de su hermana, la cual parecía que estuviera en la luna(el que entendió entendió),celestia volvió a la realidad de golpe.

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, en donde me quede-dijo celestia.

-me contabas como empezó lo tuyo con lo que sea discord(ni yo ni luna sabemos que cosa es discord)-dijo luna.

-bueno, solo digamos que me convenció con un pastel-dijo celestia volviendo a la luna (díganme que entendieron).

-entiendo-dijo luna la cual se imaginaba otra cosa.

Ahora regresemos con nuestras amigas, para ser mas precisa con fluttershy la cual estaba intentando que ángel no se comiera a sombra asado (ese conejo hijo de su madre).

-sombra detente en este preciso momento-grito fluttershy muy enojada.

-Pero que hice yo- dijo sombra sometiendo al conejo.

-¿como que no sabes ? Por si no te as dado cuenta estas sometiendo a un pobre animalito indefenso (jajajajajajaja eso ni yo misma me lo creo)-dijo fluttershy.

En ese momento sombra dejo de someter a ángel por dos razones 1:fluttershy tenia un buen punto 2: que fluttershy se estresara no ayudaba al bebe,cuando soltó al conejo este corrió a esconderse detrás de fluttershy.

- esta bien,¿pero al el no le dirás nada?, te recuerdo que me intento arrancar los ojos- dijo sombra.

-hooo, no le hagas caso al unicornio malo que se va a quedar sin postre por una semana(en los dos sentido)-dijo fluttershy mirando tiernamente a ángel.

-dime que no es el postre de la noche-dijo sobra con un tono suplicante.

-si ese postre-dijo fluttershy con su orgullo en la estratosfera.

-pero dentro de una semana no me vas a poder dar mas el postre por lo que dijo twilight- dijo sombra poniendo la cara de perrito.

-Eso no funciona con migo- dijo fluttershy con su orgullo ahora ionosfera (la ionosfera es la parte de la atmósfera ionizada permanentemente debido fotoionizacion que provoca la radiación solar, ven con migo aprenden algo).

-pe...pe..pero-no pudo terminar la frase por que fue interrumpido por fluttershy.

-callandito o te extiendo el castigo-dijo fluttershy con su orgullo en nose donde, pero les aseguro que esta muy lejos de la galaxia de andromeda(con la que dentro de uno 10.000 años chocaremos y moriremos como que si nunca hubiésemos existido.,pero da igual de todas formas para esa época ya abre muerto junto con mis descendientes pero a quien le importa).

-tu ganas, pero para la próxima no te la pondré tan fácil music-dijo sombra algo enojado.

-si claro, lo mismo dijiste hace dos noches meinl- dijo fluttershy (si meinl es el apellido de sombra).

Y así pasaron varios meses, para ser exactos 3 meses, es decir ya las portadoras tenían 5 meses de embarazo con excepción de fluttershy y twilight que tenían 6 meses.

Ahora nos encontramos en sugarcube corne con los sementales/futuros padres de los hijos de las mane 6.

-¿y que tal van con sus yeguas y sus cambios de humor?-dijo flash

-me dejo si postre en los dos sentido-dijo sombra.

-me intento ahorcar por que la bese de sorpresa-dijo soarin.

-me apiado de ustedes-dijo caramel con una leve sonrisa.

-no me digas que applejack no le afecta el embarazo-dijo sombra

-bueno,no te diré lo que ya sabes-dijo caramel con su sonrisa aun mas grande.

-y a ti como te a ido con twilight- dijo soarin

-Ademas que tiene cambios de humor muy repentinos,no me a ido mal-dijo flash.

-que suertudos, en el mas puro sentido de la palabra-dijo soarin.

-y que tal los planes de la boda-dijo caramel dándole un giro de 360 grados al tema.

-se efectuara dentro de cuatro meses-dijeron sombra,soarin y flash.

-me sorprende que no lo supieras-dijo flash

-no le preste atención a las chicas cuando hablaban de eso-dijo caramel despreocupado por el tema.

Y así termino el dia.

**Y también termino otro cap de este fanfic, espero que le alla gustado por que lo hice de una mañana a la otra. La explicación me prohibieron la computadora un dia, yo me quería morir por no poder escribir nada en mi computadora y lo peor fue que me lo quitaron por cumplir una promesa.**

**¡PREGUNTA¡**(por fin lo dices en español)

**¿de donde saque la palabra supercalifragilisticoespialidoso ?**

**¿les gusto el Flashback ?**

**¿entendieron lo de celestia en la luna?**

-ahora, que me dejas interrumpirte,¿como demonios no sabes que discord es un Draconequus?-

**-¿de donde sacaste eso?-**

-de la wikia-

**-eso lo explica todo-**

-que insinúas diaz-

**-que eres un completo nerd-**

-sabes que eso me afecta (ojo, sobreactuo)-

**-no me armes un drama ahora-**

-no prometo nada-.

**Y así dejamos a una escritora preocupada de lo que pueda llegar a hacer su asistente.**

**Adiós **

**Atte:Aris y Drako**


	8. boda en ponyville

Cap 7:Boda en ponyville.

Y así termino el dia.

Ahora estamos cuatro meses después, para ser exactos un días antes de la cuádruple boda. Estamos en este momento en la boutique carrusel con soarin y flash, probándose sus esmóquines.

-¿Quien diría que seriamos los últimos en ir por nuestros esmóquines?-dijo flash.

-...-soarin parecía estar en las nubes.

-soarin, estas en las nubes-dijo flash volviendo a su amigo a la realidad.

-eh, lo lamento solo es que estoy pensando,en... no importa-dijo soarin.

-hooo,de esto no te salvas, meló tendrás que decir-dijo flash con una sonrisa malévola.

Ahora en otro punto de ponyville

-y así es como ciervo claus me prometio un humano para navidad, y no lo cumplió-(si no saben quien es me decepcionan ) dijo lira.

-¿Cuando tocamos ese tema?- dijo bon bon.

-¿no hablábamos de eso?-dijo lira asiéndose la desentendida

-No, te puedo asegurar que no hablábamos de eso-dijo bon bon.

-¿y de que hablábamos ?-dijo lira.

-de lo que nos dijo applejack, ¿en que mundo estas?- dijo bon bon.

-mmmmmm, te contesto esa pregunta después, y le diré que si a applejack,¿pero caramel sabrá?-dijo lira.

-No lose-dijo bon bon.

-No importa, no es su boda-dijo lira con un tono burlón.

-¡si es su boda y yo también le diré que si seré su dama de honor!– dijo lira ya molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

-¡tranquila no te enojes!, solo bromeaba-dijo lira al notar que su amiga ya estaba enojándose-tu no aguantas nada-agrego lira.

Ahora ya que saben quienes serán las damas de honor de applejack, volvemos con los dos sementales en la boutique de la solterona..digo de rarity.

-bueno es que e estado pensando en el nombre del bebe, no tengo idea de como lo llamaremos-dijo soarin(talvez el no sepa, mas yo si xD)

-Yo tampoco se, eso se lo dejo a twilight- dijo flash con una sonrisa.

-tu tienes suerte, twilight sabe de nombres-dijo soarin.

-ni tanto, le puso spike a el dragón-dijo flash (no tengo nada en contra spike).

-buen punto, buen punto-dijo soarin.

-ahora que lo digo,¡Ayúdame a pensar nombres!-dijo flash con un tono de desesperación en la ultima frase.

-tranquilo, no es para tanto-dijo soarin tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Mira quien lo dice-dijo soarin

Y así termino el dia (no les quiero dar mas vueltas).

Al dia siguiente ,para ser exactos al medio dia.

En la capilla de ponyville se formulaba una gran cuádruple boda, los presentes estaban divididos en varios grupos en principal los que ya conocemos ( las familias de las cuatro futuras madres) y ahora agregando a las familias de los 3 novios ( se a la perfección que falta un novio).

La familia de sombra solo estaba conformada por dos ponis.

Brilliant night: era una unicornio azul monocromático y crin azul oscuro con plateado y los colores de su cola eran invertidos, su cutie mark era una chispa en total oscuridad.

Black death: era un unicornio negro, su melena era blanca y negra su cutie mark era una espada clavada en una roca con un charco de sangre.

La familia de soarin también por dos ponis..

Clear lightning: era un pegaso azul pálido y crin marrón y su cutie mark era dos rayos cruzados.

Calmed breeze: era una pegaso no menor de 8 años blanca con la crin del color de la de su hermano mayor carecía de cutie mark.

La familia de caramel.

Para resumir eran la mitad parte de los ponis presentes la otra mitad era las familias de las otras madres

,en mayoría la familia de applejack. También se encontraban las tres princesas y discord.

Unos minutos después entraron a la capilla las cuatro novias.

Twilight sparkle: llevaba un vestido de varias capas con detalles dorados y violeta oscuro.

Fluttershy: llevaba un vestido sencillo en el mas puro sentido de la palabra adornado con rosas rosa claro y blancas.

Rainbow dash: era la mas arreglada para la oración , llevaba un vestido blanco con bordados arco iris por todos los bordes.

Applejack: llevaba un vestido blanco con pequeños detalles en forma de manzanas.

Cada una se reunió con su respectiva pareja y así comenzó la ceremonia.

(Después de la parte aburrida)

_-Si hay alguien_ que _se oponga_ a _esta unión_, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo celestia.

-Yo me opongo- se escucho una vos proveniente de todos lados.

Quien a dicho eso-gritaron luna y sombra como si reconociera esa voz tan macabra.

Para cuando terminaron de decir esa frase de todos lados las sombras se unieron formando un alicornio echo totalmente de sombras.

-Me recuerdan- dijo la sombra a sombra y luna con una vos demoníaca.

-Que demonios haces aquí – dijo sombra claramente con rabia.

-Hooommmm, pero si solo me cole en una boda, nada del otro mundo- dijo la yegua oscura.

-Vete de aquí, ya as causado demasiado daño- grito luna con la vos real de canterlot.

-Créeme no tengo razón alguna para lastimar en este momento a nadie, pero dentro de un rato no lo se-dijo la yegua mostrando una sonrisa demoníaca-solo espero la resección- agrego la yegua.

-largate de aquí demonio- dijo sombra.

-tranquilo, solo dejare mi regalo de bodas- dijo la yegua oscura haciendo brillar su cuerno, pero aparentemente no paso nada( recuerden las apariencias engañan).

-que as echo- dijo sombra.

-tranquilo, no hice nada malo solo ayude a que nacieran bien todos los bebes , pero ya me retiro para que siga la linda boda- dijo la sombra para después desaparecer como apareció .

-¿Quieren continuar con la boda?- dijo celestia la cual apenas se recuperaba de lo que acababa de pasar .

-Si queremos -dijeron las cuatro yeguas sin preguntarles a sus sementales.

(una partesita aburrida que no me se)

-Y así los declaro maridos y mujeres, ya puede besar a sus respectivas novias-dijo celestia para culminar la ceremonia y luego firma el acta para que fuera legal.

Dos horas después(de calmar halos hermanos de las novias que intentaron matar a sus cuñados). Ahora nos encontramos en la casa de twilight con las recién casadas y con el resto de las portadora y las princesas del sol y la luna.

-Ya nos dirán quien er_a esa- dijo celestia muy seria ._

_-La misma oscuridad- dijo luna con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-A que te refieres luna-dijo applejack._

_-Es lo que pasa si intentas destruir a la oscuridad que tiene un cuerpo poseído- dijo luna._

_-Es decir que es la oscuridad que creo a nightmare moon y me poseyó a mi- dijo sombra bajando la mirada._

_-Pero a que se refería a que ayudo a que nacieran todos lo niños-dijo twilight_

_-No lose Twili- dijo luna._

_**Y así termina otro cap de nuestro fanfic esperamos que le alla gustado, ahora me disculpo por a verme tardado tanto en actualizar y mi escusa era que tenia un bloqueo.**_

_-ves bon bon, te dije que los humanos si eran reales -dijo una unicornio la cual acababa de entrar a un pequeño monte con una terrestre._

_-yo no veo ninguno-dijo bon bon._

_-__**las puedo ayudar-**__dijo una alicornio negra con una crin morada y azul._

_-lo lamento, buscamos humanos- dijo lira._

_-__**y ¿ se puede saber como entraron aquí? esa puerta tiene un hechizo que solo yo y mi**__**asistente conocemos**__- dije yo._

_-dejaron la puerta abierta- dijo bon bon señalando la entrada con su casco._

_**-me disculpan un momento, ¡DRAKO VE EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO!**__-dije y grite yo._

_-QUE QUIERES AHORA,ARIS- dijo un alicornio blanco con la crin azul eléctrico y naranja_

_-__**Dejaste la puerta abierta-**__ le dije ya mas calmada a drako._

_-CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA NADIE NOS VA ENCONTRAR... O TALVES SI-dijo drako al darse cuenta de nuestra invitadas._

_-__**oh, donde deje mis modales yo soy Aris y el es mi asistente drako, ustedes me dijeron que buscaban humanos- dije yo.**_

_**-**__mucho gusto mi nombre es lira y ella es bon bon y si buscamos humanos-dijo lira._

_(repentina sonrisa escalofriante de mi parte )_

_-__**haaaaa, en ese caso-**__dije mientra hacia brillar mi cuerno para luego lanzarle un rayo a cierto alicornio blanco el cual volvió a su forma humana-__**CORRE-**__agrego su servidora._

_-Humano-grito lira para después corretear por todo el monte a drako mientra yo y bon bon nos moríamos de risa._

_Después de que el hechizo se agoto y les borramos las memorias a las dos ponys mas que la devolvimos a su hogar._

_-¿Se puede saber a que vino el hechizo?-_

_**-a que dejaste la puerta abierta-**_

_-buen punto, pero fuiste al estremo-_

_-__**yo no creo eso- **_

_**Y asi terminamos este raro capitulo.**_

_**Adios.**_

_**Att: aris y drako.**_


	9. nacimientos parte 1

Cap 8: Nacimientos parte 1.

_-No lose Twili- dijo luna._

_-Entiendo, pero temo lo que le pudo haber echo a los bebes-dio twilight muy preocupada._

_-tranquila puedo sentir que están en perfecto estado-dijo celestia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora ._

_-espero que sea así- dijo applejack mientras miraba su vientre ._

_( unos minutos después hablando de lo mismo)._

_-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- de un momento al otro fluttershy dio un grito de el mas puro dolor_

_-¿amor estas bien?-dijo sombra preocupado._

_-creo... que..creo que se me rompió la fuente-dijo fluttershy muy adolorida._

_En ese momento sombra sin preguntar subió a fluttershy a su lomo y salio galopando con los demás presentes detrás de el. No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al hospital, para que fluttershy entrara a quirófano para tener a su potro o potra._

_Ahora en la sala de espera, muchos ponys estaban sorprendidos por ver a la princesa del sol intentando no quedarse dormida y a la princesa de la noche creando estrellas ( recuerden que ellos ven a Twili y las manes 6 casi siempre)._

_-Por celestia, que este bie...ahhhhhhhhhhh- twilight no pudo terminar la frase por que sintió una fuerte contracción- oh, a ustedes aun no les llega la hora de que ustedes nazcan- agrego la princesa de la amistad mirando su vientre- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- volvió a grita Twili._

_-Amor no me digas que...-flash no pudo terminar la frase por que twilight dio otro grito de puro dolor, pero estos gritos eran diferentes a los de fluttershy, estos parecían como si Twili estuviera siendo torturada de la formas mas brutal posible._

_De un momento a otro spike expulso un pergamino el cual por obvias razones no eran de las princesas._

___Olvide decirles que mi pequeña ayuda a los bebes puede matar a esas yeguas, pero créeme esa no es mi intención, por ahora._

___ATT: su enemiga Black ._

___-__esa maldita, puso en peligro a mi esposa -dijo flash con rabia en los ojos mientras se llevaban a twilight al quirófano , no que sin antes se escuchara otro grito desgarrador de parte de la alicornio violeta. _

_(al dia siguiente)_

_Ahora estamos en uno de los quirófanos en el cual había cesado los gritos. Ahora podemos ver a fluttershy y sombra con un pequeño potro envuelto en una manta azul claro, era un pequeño unicornio varón de color negro grisáceo y melena rubia como el pelaje de su madre y sus ojos eran de un rojo vivo._

_-¿como le podrán?-dijo una enfermera con un tono calmado._

_Rápidamente fluttershy le dio una mira a sombra, el cual asintió._

_-drako, le pondremos drako- dijo fluttershy viendo a su pequeño el cual solo sonreía, después de esa conmovedora escena fluttershy le paso el potro a sombra para después recibir a los demás los cuales esperaban en la sala de espera. _

_-Hola-dijo fluttershy._

_-Hola fluttershy- dijeron todos y todas al unisono._

_-donde esta el pequeño,donde donde, donde, su tía pinkie lo quiere ver-dijo pinkie con un tono hiperactivo._

_-lo tengo yo-dijo sombra de el cual nadie se avía percatado de su presencia. _

_Después de decir esa palabras todos fueron a ver el pequeño unicornio._

_Mientra en el quirófano de al lado también cesaron los gritos. Ahora podemos ver a twilight y sombra los cuales sostenían a dos bultos uno rosa y otro azul claro, en el vulto azul avía un pequeño alicornio color gamboge brillante como su padre y tenia pequeños detalles en negro en sus alas , su crin era azul zafiro y morado oscuro, sus ojos eran de un profundo violeta._

_En el vulto rosa avía una pequeña alicornio negra con detalles morados en sus alas, su crin era azul zafiro y índigo,sus ojos eran azul zafiro._

_-Son hermosos,como su madre-dijo flash con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Tienes toda la razón- dijo twilight mientras miraba con una sonrisa a sus dos bebes._

_-como los llamaremos -pregunto flash._

_- que te parece si a este pequeño le llamamos thunder sentry- dijo levantando al pequeño alicornio- y a esta belleza Sweet dreams- agrego la alicornio mientras flash cargaba a la pequeña._

_- crees que ellas entiendan-dijo la alicornio ahora cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación._

_-claro que ellas entenderán-dijo flash dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su esposa -ademas solo es una pequeña potra, no a echo nada malo-dijo flash._

_-puedes decirles que vengan-dijo twilight mirando a sus dos pequeños los cuales le sonreían ._

_-claro preciosa-dijo flash para después ir a buscar a los demás._

_Ahora en la habitación donde se encontraba fluttershy y todos los demás con esetsion de twilight y flash._

_-Es un pequeño hermoso-dijo pinkie mientras que le pasaba el bebe a luna._

_-esos ojos, tan especiales, solo tres familias en toda equestria tienen esos ojos tan especiales -dijo luna haciéndole caras al bebe el cual solo se reía._

_-Felicidades-dijo flash entrando de imprevisto a la habitación._

_-Hola- dijeron la mayoría de los ponis presentes._

_-hola,con que aquí estaban- dijo flash- y donde esta el pequeño o pequeña-agrego el pegaso._

_-esta con luna y pinkie pie-dijo sombra señalando con su casco a las dos yeguas. Después de decir eso flash se dirigió a ver a el potrillo._

_-hola pequeño-dijo flash cargando al pequeño bebe el cual solo le sonreía._

_-¿Y como esta twilight?-pregunto celestia._

_-ellas los quiere ver a todos-dijo flash sin responder la pregunta._

_-Dulzura, te dejaremos sola un momento-dijo sombra viendo a fluttershy._

_-Cariño no tengo 3 años, puedo quedarme sola-dijo fluttershy._

_Y así salieron de la habitación dejando a fluttershy y al pequeño drako solos. Ahora en la habitación de twilight y los bebes._

_-Amor ya vine-dijo flash ._

_-Felicidades-dijo sombra al entrar._

_-digo lo mismo- dijo twilight._

_-hola twilight- dijeron los y las demás mientras entraban._

_-donde están los pequeños,donde,donde,donde, pequeños, donde-dijo pinkie pie. _

_-Están detrás de ti-dijo twilight señalándole con su casco una cuna detrás de pinkie pie._

_-nope, aquí no hay ni un bebe-dijo pinkie con una lupa sacada de su melena._

_-¿QUE?-grito flash corriendo hacia la cuna de los bebes, el empezó a revisar las sabanas esperando que entre ellas se encontraran sus bebe._

_-no... no...no están-dijo flash mirando a twilight._

_Twilight no reaccionaba estaba shock._

_-Twilight, twilight todo estará bien-dijo celestia y flash casi gritando, mientras los demás se mantenían atrás._

_-iré a ver a fluttershy, estoy preocupado- dijo sombra para después marcharse._

_Ahora en la habitación de fluttershy y el bebe._

_Fluttershy estaba recostada y el bebe estaba en la cuna._

_-Hola como están los dos ponis mas importantes en mi vida- dijo sombra dando un pequeño suspiro al ver que su hijo estaba bien. _

_-hola cariño-dijo fluttershy dándole un abrazo de oso a su marido con los ojos serrados, al abrir los ojo fluttershy se dio cuenta de algo escalofriante-so...son...sombra el bebe...el bebe no esta- agrego fluttershy con un tono que denotaba preocupación. _

_**Y así termina otro cap de nuestro fanfic, bueno ahora por donde empezar , GRACIAS, este fanfic ya tiene mil visitas, se que para muchos eso es un numero pequeño pero para mi y drako es mas que un numero, otra cosa ya que hay mil visitas les quiero hacer un bonus. **_

_ **!kysymyksiä¡(es preguntas en fines) **_

_**¿Que les pareció el cap?**_

_**¿quieren el bonus?**_

_**¿que les habrá pasado a los bebes?**_

_**¿les gustaron los nombres de los bebes?**_

_**Adios.**_

_**ATT: Aris y Drako**_


	10. primeras palabras

Cap 9: primeras palabras

-hola cariño-dijo fluttershy dándole un abrazo de oso a su marido con los ojos serrados, al abrir los ojo fluttershy se dio cuenta de algo escalofriante-so...son...sombra el bebe...el bebe no esta- agrego fluttershy con un tono que denotaba preocupación.

-¿como que no está?-grito sombra separándose de fluttershy.

Ahora en la habitación de twilight todas y todos los presentes buscaban a los dos pequeños alicornios.

-tranquila, no pueden estar lejos-dijo celestia consolando a su ex alumna la cual no paraba de llorar.

-mis bebes... ¿donde pueden estar?...¿quien se los llevo?-dijo twilight mientras lloraba a mares.

-tranquila... tranquila todo estará bien-dijo celestia acariciando la crin de twilight.

Ahora en el pasillo la mayoría de los presentes buscaban a los bebes, mientras que cheese, pinkie y rarity se dirigían hacia la habitación de fluttershy.

Sombra se encontraba revisando toda la habitación.

-no,no,noooooooo...¿donde puede estar?-dijo sombra mientras veía a fluttershy la cual solo lloraba abrasando una manta en la cual dormía su bebe.

-son...sombra también paso aquí- dijo rarity entrando lo mas cuidadosamente junto a la pareja.

-lo lamento- dijeron pinkie y cheese al unisono.

De un momento a otro entro la misma enfermera que avía atendido el parto de fluttershy.

-señores, creo que esto les pertenece- dijo la enfermera levitando a un potro de unicornio negro, apenas dijo eso fluttershy se avalando para abrazar a su bebe.

-gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias mil gracias-dijo fluttershy mientras le daba besos a su pequeño.

-gracias, gracias señorita...-dijo sombra

-infinite goodness señor( es una unicornio rosa pálido su crin es marrón claro y verde agua, ojos verdes)-dijo infinite.

-señorita goodness ¿donde encontró a este pequeño?-pregunto fluttershy tímidamente.

-bueno...-dijo infinite

Flashback.

Infinite goodness iva caminando por un pasillo cuando noto a tres pequeños jugando, eran dos alicornios y un unicornio al cual reconoció de inmediato, era el mismo unicornio que ayudo a nacer.

Los potros estaban jugando, mientras los alicornios usaban sus alas el unicornio levitaba con su magia.

-pero ¿que hacen aquí?, sus padres deben estar preocupados-dijo infinite levitan dolos.

Fin Flashback.

-y así fue como los encontré.- dijo infinite al terminar de narrar su historia.

-están bien-gritaron pinkie y cheese mientras saltaban por toda la habitación .

Ahora en la habitación de twilight.

Twilight y flash abrazaban a sus pequeños.

-¿como se llaman?- pregunto luna mientras jugaba con uno de los bebe.

-el es thunder sentry y ella es... sweet dreams- dijo flash

-twilight... flash están consientes de que su hija es una alicornio negro-dijo celestia

-maestra no estará diciendo-dijo twilight temerosa de lo que intentaba decir, celestia solo asintió con la cabeza.

-CELESTIA, solo haras eso sobre mi cadáver , es solo una potra no tiene la culpa de nada-dijo luna interponiéndose entre celestia y la pequeña.

-pero- celestia no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida por luna.

-pero nada celestia y de todas formas ella no tiene su sangre-dijo luna casi gritándole a su hermana mayor.

-tienes razón,no tengo idea en que pensaba-dijo celestia con actitud sumisa.

-princesa,según tengo entendido los alicornios negros están extintos-dijo flash.

-no del todo, dela especie original aun quedan 2 y hasta ahora tu ija es la primera alicornio negro que nace en 2000 años -dijo celestia.

-están bien,esta bien-gritaron dos ponis de melena esponjada.

-si están bien- dijo applejack calmando a los dos ponys fiesteros.

-esto a merita una FIESTA-dijo pinkie sacando su cañón de fiestas de nose donde.

-pinkie no es hora-dijo rarity

( la noche siguiente )

-ya los e dormido-dijo twilight colocando delicadamente a sus dos hijos en su cuna.

-¿twilight?-dijo spike con un tono casi y inaudible.

-si-dijo la alicornio lila.

-¿esto significa que ya no seré tu hijo?- dijo spike con la mirada baja.

-spike tu siempre seras mi hijo, tómalos a ellos como tus hermano y hermana menor-dijo twilight con un tono maternal pero para sorpresa de ella spike salio corriendo hacia una ventana.

El pequeño dragón se subió a un banco- !tengo dos hermanos¡-grito a todo pulmón.

De repente se escucha otro grito- yo también tengo dos hermanos y no lo ando gritando-dijo un poni que pasaba por hay.

-lo lamento- volvió a gritar el dragón,mientras que twilight se reía por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Al dia siguiente.

Fluttershy se dirigía hacia la casa de twilight con su bebe. La pegaso toco la puerta de la biblioteca delicadamente.

-de seguro es fluttershy- dijo twilight levantándose de donde jugaba con sus hijo.

(después de bajar las escaleras)

-hola fluttershy y hola drako- dijo twilight mirando con ternura al pequeño.

-hola twilight,¿donde están los bebes?- dijo fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-están arriba con flash-dijo twilight

-no, estamos en la sala- grito flash desde la sala.

(después de unas hora).

Los tres pequeños estaban jugando mientras que sus padres conversaba.

-creo que ya es hora de irnos,se hace tarde-dijo fluttershy mirando a drako el cual solo la miraba con cara de perro regañado-no pongas esa carita- agrego fluttershy tomando con su boca a su hijo

-n...no-dijo el pequeño unicornio dejando a todos los adultos con el mentón por el piso.

-¿que dijiste?-dijo fluttershy bajando a su pequeño.

-no-dijeron los dos alicornios dejando el mentón de los adultos por el centro de la tierra.

-ha...hablaron-dijo flash atónito.

-eso es imposible solo tienen tres días de nacidos-dijo twilight.

-haber di mama-le dijo fluttershy a su bebe.

-ma...-intentaba decir drako.

-mama di mama- decía fluttershy emocionada.

-ma...mama- dice drako.

-te gane-dijo fluttershy mirando hacia un rincón sobrio del del cual salio sombra algo molesto.

-no te molestes, era algo seguro que yo te iva a ganar-dijo fluttershy con un tono de superioridad.

-no cantes victoria tan rápido querida, puede que ganes esta batalla mas aun no as ganado la guerra-dijo sombra dejando confundidos a todos con esetsion de fluttershy.

-LES HARE UNA FIESTA DE PRIMERA PALABRA A LOS TRES-grito pinkie pie saliendo del mismo rincón donde se ocultaba sombra.

-¿pinkie de de donde saliste?-dijo twilight.

-de mi casa tontinta- dijo pinkie apretando la mejilla de twilight- ¿donde están los pequeños?-agrego la terrestre rosa.

-están por alla-dijo flash.

-haber ternuras digan pinkie- dijo pinkie pie.

-pinkie- dijeron los tres bebes.

**Bueno así termina otro cap de este fic que mil eones después actualice, de verdad lamentamos la tardanza.**

**Une annonce (es anuncio en francés).**

**Ustedes nos dijeron que si querían el especial mil visitas eso quiere decir que manden su preguntas.**

**Adiós.**

**Atte: aris y drako.**

**P.D: mande sus preguntas.**


	11. bonus 2

Segundo bonus.

(nos encontramos en un monte donde se encuentran tres ponys ( una alicornio negra con la crin morada y azul claro y cola invertidos su cutie mark es una pluma con sangre y una espada con tinta crusadas en forma de x,un unicornio rojo crin y negro su cutie mark es un cuchillo clavado en un tablero y un alicornio blanco con crin y cola azul y naranja su cutie mark era un escrito con sangre)y un pony terrestre(era big macintosh) encadenado por cadenas magicas vestido de narrador

Ahora con ustedes los autores de este fic y un invitado especial( aplausos grabados).

Ari y drako:Hola personas que estan leyendo nuestro segundo bonus hoy nos encontramos con ustedes drako yo mas nuestro invitado especial creepypastalander ( mas aplausos grabados).

Creepystalander:hola ari, hola drako  
ambos:hola creepy.

Creepy: alguien sabe como coño llegue aqui, hace un segundo estaba descansando en mi cama y ahora estoy aqui.

Ari : pregunadle a drako.  
Drako: pero si fue tu idea.  
Ari: no fue mi idea traer a big.

Creepy:ok,pero cuentenme como les a ido?.

Ambos:bien,cuidando a los bebes de twilight y fluttershy.

Creepy:ooooohhh, bueno, déjenme ver a los pequeños (extendiendo los cascos).

Ari:tómalos, pero si los haces llorar terminaras como big macintosh.

Creepy: o-ok, (tomo a los niños) hola pequeños, el tío creep esta feliz de verlo (empieza a jugar con ellos).

Ambos: ooooohhh que horror.

Creepy: que? déjenme, desde hace mucho que no me divierto, (dejo de jugar con los niños) bueno y también díganme que estamos haciendo aquí?.

Ari: el titulo dice segundo especial, creo que haremos un especial.

Creepy:ha bueno, (se pone serio) empezamos?.

Ari :(gritando)drako trae las preguntas.  
Drako : me quieres dejar sordo.  
Ari :si.

Creepy:jajajaaja, que bueno que no estaba cerca.

Drako : la primera pregunta:  
Así que en esta historia se considera a twilight como la madre de spike?  
Ambos : si es su mama y no sera nada mas.

Creepy :si, nada mas, seria raro que fueran otra cosa, ademas de que no tendría nada que ver con la historia que fuera otra cosa.

Ari :siguiente pregunta:  
los pequeños tendrán una super forma cuando crezcan?  
Drako: lo estamos discutiendo.

Creepy:siguiente.

Narrador :como se siente tener mas de 1000 visitas?  
Ambos :no hay palabras para describir lo bien que se siente.

Creepy:siguiente big, por favor.

Narrador : por fin alguien que lo pide amablemente.  
Ari : deja de opinar y dinos la pregunta.  
Narrador :agregaras a otros Ocs a este fanfic?  
Ambos: muchos mas.

Creepy:y tendré mas ideas de nombres cuando quiera ari.

Ari:queridos lectores de el es de donde saco los nombres.

Narrador :como encontraste esta pagina?.  
Ari : muy fácil; en los videos de parca333 una ves dejo el link de una de las historias que estaba subiendo y así descubrí fanfiction.

Creepy:siguiente big.

Narrador :tendrán poderes elementales los pequeños?

Drako : estos pequeños no pero no aseguramos nada de los otros ocs.

Creepy:tengo una pregunta, porque big mac para narrador.

Ari: fue el primer poni que encontré.

Creepy:no pregunte como esta, mejor sigamos con las preguntas por favor big.

Narrador : una alicornio me tiene encadenado como crees tu que estoy.  
Ambos : deja de quejarte y dinos la pregunta.  
Narrador :serán los futuros portadores?  
Ambos: noooooooo.

Creepy:creo que son todas las preguntas, sigamos con lo demás.

Ari : siiii.  
Drako : sigue la mejor parte.

Creepy:que? Me están dando miedo.

Ambos: ahora que hicimos.

Creepy:no sé, solo estoy de mamón XD.

Drako :XD.  
Ari: chicos quien demonios los entiende?

Creepy:jajajajajajaja, siempre con eso ari.

Ari : que pero si es la purita verdad a ustedes nadie los entiendes.

Creepy:ya sabemos, y ademas tampoco nadie las entiende, a que si drako.

Drako : concuerdo.  
Ari: ya me canse de decirlo nosotras somos únicas y no encontraras nunca a dos chicas con la misma personalidad por eso no nos entienden,o no lectoras? .

¿?:hola hola que esta pasando aquí.

Ari:(tono calmado)drako dejaste la puerta abierta otra ves?.

Drako:no.

Ari: entonces como entro pinkie pie?.

Drako: no lose.

Ari: bueno,que haces aquí pinkie?.

Pinkie: me dijeron que havia un nuevo poni y yo conozco a todos lo ponis lo tenia que conocer donde esta lo quiero saludar y le voy a hacer una super-mega-fiesta...( le pongo un casco en la boca).

Ambos: entendemos lo quieres conocer.

Pinkie:siiii donde esta.

Creepy :creo que ese soy yo, soy el nuevo por aquí.

pinkie:hola me llamo pinkie pie tu como te llamas?,cual es tu color favorito? de donde eres?como llegaste aquí? te haré una super-hiper-recontar-mega-fiesta cual es tu sabor favorito?te gustan los cakes?( le tapo la boca).

Creepy:me llamo creepypastaslender, mi color favorito es rojo, vengo de por ahí, drako me trajo, me gusta el sabor de limón y me encantan lo cakes.

Pinkie:te haré una super mega fiesta de bienvenida(pinkie saco su cañón de fiestas).

Creepy:ok, creo que estará buena.

Ari:bueno pinkie me puedes explicar como entraste?.

Pinkie:por la puerta.

Ari: en ese caso (pequeña pausa)QUIEN FUE EL ULTIMO QUE ENTRO?.

Pinkie:yo yo se es applejack.

Creepy:y en donde esta?.

Pinkie : entrando enojada por alla.  
Applejack: (furiosa):¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO?.

Creepy:pregúntale a drako o ari, a mi también me traguieron.

Applejack : en el pueblo me dijeron que una alicornio negro se lo había llevado.  
Ari corrió a ocultarse entre las sombras.  
Drako :buena suerte en encontrarla.

Creepy:bueno, lo único que falta es que aparezcan el resto de las mane seis.

Drako : no llegaran.

Creepy:todo es posible drako, TODO.

Drako : no ya cerré las puertas.

Creepy: ¿tu que crees pinkie o tu applejack?.

Pinkie : si que lleguen a si todas podremos hacer una fiesta y jugar a encontrar a ari.  
Applejack : ven alicornio ven no te haré daño si me dices donde esta mi hermano.

Creepy:creo que le cargo el payaso ari, la neta.

Drako:quien la manda a secuestrar a big.

Creepy:si, porque no alguien solitario.

Ari:(desde las sombras):fue el primero que encontré, no me juzguen.

Creepy:no podrías haber triado al doctor.

Drako : el no se quejaría tanto.  
Ari(aun en las sombras) : lo lamento chicos pero no me quiero enfrentar a derpy y por cierto applejack big a estado al lado tuyo todo este tiempo.

Creepy:ahora calmate applejack, no quiero ir al funeral de ari.

Ari( saliendo de la sombra de Creepy):ni yo quiero un funeral.

Creepy:si, nadie quiere nada que ver con un funeral, así que calman, relax.

Drako : que hacías escondida en la sombra de Creepy?  
Ari :nadie busca en la sombra de una persona era el escondite perfecto.

Creepy:muy cierto.

drako: todos den le la razón a la chica.  
applejack, pinkie y ari:exacto.

Ari:discord?

Creepy:que tiene que ver el en esto?

Ari : que esta por allá.

Creepy:no lo había visto.

Discord : pero si llegue hace tres semanas.  
Drako : eso explica muchas cosas.  
Ari : de verdad, pensé que el rey del caos daría a notar su parecencia.

Creepy:pues yo solo llevo aquí como media hora y no he visto todo mi entorno y no te note.

Discord :eso no importa solo quería avisarles que falta una pregunta.  
Ambos :cual?.

Creepy:si, cual.

Discord :big nos haces el honor de decirla.  
Narrador :Como reaccionarían ustedes y los personajes del fic si les dijo que soy:  
Chino,negro,judío comunista y nazi?  
de un momento al otro a perecieron todos los personajes de este fic.  
Ari : la profecía...  
drako : se a cumplido.  
Rarity (corriendo) : salvase quien pueda .  
Pinkie (cae al piso de rodillas) :nooooooooooo se acabaron los pasteles.  
Todos los presentes se detienen de golpe.  
Todos :pinkie siendo pinkie.  
Fluttershy (corriendo hacia los bebes): protejan a los bebes.  
Twilight (en posición fetal y acariciando su crin):dijeron que no era verdad dijeron que no se cumpliría.  
Soarin (tomando a Rainbow y poniéndola en sus hombros): mi esposa y yo nos largamos al bunquer.  
applejack:y nosotros también applejack fuera paz.

Creepy:bale berga la bida! (ya se que es con v pero así es el meme) (se lanza de un edificio quien sabe como coño subió).

Ari :así querido lector reaccionaríamos.

Agradecimientos a:

creepypastalander.

Gunsmith-6798.

Hoobins.

PGHOST04.

Melisa360.

Silverwolf850.

Y atodos ustedes.

**Y asi termina nuestro segundo bonus ya se que diran por que tan largo y la respuesta es porque ustedes lo querian largo.**


	12. nacimientos parte 2

Cap. 10: nacimientos parte dos

Pinkie- dijeron los tres bebes, pinkie saco una cámara de la nada y les tomo una foto.  
-recuerdo de la primera vez que dijeron mi nombre-dijo pinkie colocando la foto en un álbum donde avían barias fotos de los cake- tengo una idea- agrego la terrestre y salió corriendo introduciéndose en la sombra de donde había salido.  
-¿qué es esa pony?-dijo flash.  
-es pinkie siendo pinkie- dijeron fluttershy y twilight rondando los ojos.  
Unos minutos después pinkie pie llego con un pastel rosa enorme de tres pisos y en su lomo los bebes de los cake.  
-ya estoy de vuelta, ellas es pumpkin y el pound- dijo pinkie pie mostrándoles a todos los dos bebe.  
-pinkie ya los conocemos-dijo sombra.  
-pero ellos no-dijo pinkie pie.  
Una horas después.  
-¿ahora si nos contaras como te ocultaste en una sombra?-dijo sombra.  
-como tú lo haces sombra entrando y saliendo de aquí para a ya o fue obra de la autora o de los fan en realidad no sé, ya vieron el cielo hoy esta de lo mejor hay una nube y otra y otra y ese es un poni y ese también y eso no...-y así siguió hablando pinkie pie hasta que flash le puso un casco en la boca.  
-entendimos (no entendimos)-dijo flash.  
Mientras los bebes jugaban con unos peluches o volaban.  
-creo que ya tenemos que regresar-dijo pinkie poniendo a los dos bebes en su lomo.  
-nosotros también-dijo sombra levitando a su esposa-¿están seguro que los cuidaran?-agrego el unicornio y como respuesta recibió un sí.

-bájame- dijo fluttershy mientras forcejeando entre la magia de su marido.

-no, hoy aprenderás a ser una yegua obediente y este es el primer paso-dijo un muy lujurioso sombra.

-veremos quién es el que aprende-dijo fluttershy  
-adiós-dijeron flash y twilight.  
-bueno ustedes necesitan un baño-dijo twilight viendo con ternura a los tres bebes.  
Twilight tardo unos 15 minutos bañando a sus hijos; twilight salió del baño mojada de pies a cabeza mientras levitaba a sus hijos y a drako.  
-mañana los vas a bañar tu-dijo twilight con un tono de enojo mientras ponía a los bebes en su cuna.  
-no pueden ser tan difíciles- dijo flash.  
Al día siguiente.  
Sale flash de baño con sus dos hijos y drako pero esta esta apenas con los cascos mojados.  
-ves te dije que no eran tan difíciles- dijo flash con una gran sonrisa al igual que sus hijos y el invitado.  
-suertudo-dijo twilight mientras abrazaba a los bebes.  
(Al mes siguiente).  
No encontramos en el mismo hospital donde nacieron los hijos de twilight y fluttershy, se escuchaban gritos del más puro dolor, era applejack la que gritaba estaba dando a luz.  
-puje señorita Apple -dijo el doctor que atendía el parto de applejack.  
-que cree que estoy haciendo-dijo una muy irritada applejack.  
-tranquila mi amor todo estará bien-dijo caramel mientras tomaba la pesuña de su amada.  
-cállate que todo esto es tu culpa-dijo applejack furiosa.  
-pero-caramel no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por un grito de applejack.  
-aaaaaaaahhhhh, créeme caramel cuando salga de aquí te haré sufrir el doble de lo que yo-dijo applejack haciendo que caramel temblara de miedo.  
-ya lo veo-dijo el doctor.  
-haga lo que tenga que hacer rápido-dijo applejack.  
Unas horas después el parto había culminado el parto y las amenazas, applejack y caramel sostenían a un potro envuelto en una manta azul claro, era un pony de tierra macho de color ámbar con la crin marrón y un mechón rubio.  
-¿querido como lo llamaremos?-dijo applejack  
-que te parece strong worker- dijo caramel.  
-perfecto-dijo applejack.  
Unos minutos después entro entro el resto del grupo.  
-como estas dulzuras-dijo rarity.  
-excelente-dijo applejack.  
-¿dónde está él bebe?-dijo twilight.  
-por aquí-dijo caramel.  
-es un potrillo hermoso-dijo pinkie.  
-tienes toda la razón-dijo fluttershy mientras cargaba a drako en su lomo.  
-es una ternura total-dijo Rainbow dash.  
(A la semana siguiente).  
Nos encontramos nuevamente en el hospital de los nacimientos de todos los potrillos solo que la diferencia era que la que daba a luz era rainbow dash.  
-esto no podría ser más fácil- se quejaba rainbow la cual era presa de un gran dolor que le causaba el parto.  
-tranquila, tranquila-dijo soarin intentando calmar al Pegaso de crin arco iris.  
-toma mi lugar y después dame una razón para calmarme-dijo rainbow dash.  
Unas horas después había nacido un Pegaso macho era de color azul muy pálido como su padre su crin era multicolor, unos minutos después entraron los demás ponis.  
-como estas Terroncito -dijo applejack.  
-algo cansada pero bien-dijo rainbow dash.  
-¿donde está él bebe? ¿Como se llama? Como es?- pinkie pie siguió hablando hasta que cheese le puso un casco en la boca.  
-está por allá-dijo soarin dando gracias a celestia porque pinkie cerro la boca.  
-puedo leer eso-dijo pinkie pie.  
-fue drako-dijo Ari.  
-oye yo no escribí -dijo drako.  
-si fuiste tú y sigamos con la historia-dijo Ari.  
-que fue eso-dijo twilight.  
-los autores-dijo pinkie y cheese.  
-ooooohhh que lindo es dijo fluttershy.  
-¿cómo se llama?-dijo applejack.  
-fast heart-dijo rainbow dash.

**Y así termina otro cap de nuestro fanfic de verdad lamentamos la tardanza y nuestra escusa es yo (Ari) empecé el colegio esta semana y no le preste atención al internet como por una semana de lo ocupada que estaba, bueno ya conocieron a todos los hijos **

**سوالات****(es preguntas en urdu)**

**¿ qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**¿ Les gustaron los nombres ?**

**¿ Les gustaron los bebes?**

**Adiós.**

**Att: aris y drako.**


	13. primer dia de escuela

Cap. 11: primer día de clases.

Han pasado ocho años desde el nacimiento de los hijos e hija de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía nacieron, pero no fueron los únicos nacimientos importantes, tres meses después cadance dio a luz a una potrilla de alicornio.

En casa de fluttershy.

-drako, levántate hoy empiezas las clases-dijo fluttershy, como respuesta su hijo se tapó el rostro con su almohada.

-arriba soldado hoy empiezan sus –grito sombra.

-si señor- dijo drako haciendo un saludo militar.

En casa de twilight.

-mama, papa despierten hoy empiezo las clases- dijo sweet dreams saltando en la cama de sus padres.

-sweet, dulzura, te recordamos que hoy también es el primer día de clases de tu hermano y no está saltando aquí-dijo flash.

-ok-dijo sweet dreams con un aire de tristeza.

A los pocos minutos los dos hermanos estaban saltando en la cama de sus padres.

-despierte, despierte, despierten-cantaban thunder sentry y sweet dreams.

En casa de rainbow dash.

-hijo levántate ya-dijo rainbow dash con un tono de total calma.

-cinco horas más por favor-dijo fast heart.

-ooooohhh dulzura, creo que no me entendiste, no fue una sugerencia, FUE UNA ORDEN-dijo rainbow asiendo que su hijo se levantara de golpe- ahora si me disculpas debo despertar a tu padre- dijo la Pegaso para después salir volando como un rayo, a los pocos segundos se escuchó el mismo grito de parte de rainbow hacia soarin

-de tal palo tal astilla- dijo fast con un tono burlón.

En casa de applejack.

-hijo entra ya-grito applejack desde el granero.

-un momento ya casi termino-grito strong worker mientras le daba cabezazos a un árbol para que cayeran las manzanas.

-está bien-grito applejack.

-hay voy- grito strong.

Unas horas después.

Las madres estaban llegando con sus hijos los cuales corrieron al ver a sus amigos.

-hola-dijeron todos los potros.

-qué bueno es verlos- dijo strong.

- este calabozo ya no será tan malo-dijo fast heart.

-¿tan malo es?-dijo thunder sentry.

-claro que es malo-dijo drako.

- nadie me preste atención-dijo sweet dreams.

- me deben cinco bits- dijo thunder sentry.

-¿con que apostaron esta vez?-dijo sweet.

-contigo- dijeron todos los chicos.

-siempre dicen lo mismo-dijo sweet.

-qué esperas de nosotros pre… digo sweet-dijo drako.

-¿que ibas a decir?- dijo strong.

-naaaaada-dijo drako con una sonrisa fingida.

Dentro del salón de clases.

-buenos días clase-dijo cheerilee.

-buenos días cheerilee.

-niños hoy tenemos a 6 nuevos estudiantes-dijo cheerilee- empecemos contigo-dijo cheerilee señalando a un potro de color verde y crin azul claro.

-bueno yo me llamo gear máster-dijo el potro.

Después que los demás se presentarán llego el receso, durante este sweet dreams.

-hola-dijo sweet con un tono amable.

-buen día princesa sweet dreams-dijo el unicornio haciendo una reverencia.

-no hace falta la formalidad-dijo sweet ligeramente sonrojada por la actitud del potro.

-lo lamento princesa-dijo el potro también con algo de rojo es su cara.

-por favor llámame sweet-dijo sweet con una sonrisa tímida.

- está bien sweet-dijo gear devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Unos metros lejos de donde se originaba la conversación se encontraban thunder, strong y drako viendo la escena.

-jejeje mi hermanita no perdió tiempo-dijo thunder intentando contener la risa.

-ya lo creo, y tan bien veo que a alguien no le gusta-fijo strong mirando a drako el cual miraba con odio a gear.

- no me puedo imaginar quien puede ser-dijo de mala gana drako.

-amigo no me digas que estas celoso- dijo fast apareciendo de repente.

-¿yooooo celoso? ¿Acaso enloquecieron? de que tendría que estar celoso?-dijo drako poniéndose a la defensiva.

-aja lo que tú digas-dijeron thunder, strong y fast.

Después de salir de clases cada quien se dirigió a su casa.

En casa de twilight (a la hora de la cena).

-¿cómo les fue en la escuela niños?- dijeron twilight y flash.

-súper-dijo sweet.

-no es tan mala-dijo thunder- y ya veo porque dices que fue súper-agrego el alicornio.

-¿porque según tú?-pregunto desafiante la alicornio negro.

-nada, nada solo que ya tienes novio-dijo thunder con una gran sonrisa.

Flash el cual tomaba jugo de naranja lo escupió todo-que mi hija tiene novio (saca una espada) DONDE ESTA ESE GRAN HIJO DE PUTA-grito flash con todas sus fuerzas.

-papa no tengo novio-dijo sweet.

-entonces explica ¿Por qué tu hermano afirma que si?-pregunto flash.

-eso no lose-dijo sweet.

-acaso crees que no te vimos hablar con gear-dijo thunder.

-Explica eso-dijo flash.

-desde cuándo ser amable es malo, es nuevo en el pueblo solo quería ser amable-dijo sweet.

En la habitación de sweet.

(toc toc)

-puedo pasar-dijo spike desde el otro lado de puerta.

-claro hermano-dijo sweet.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto spike (el cual ya no era tan pequeño, era más alto y largo que un potro)

-¿Qué quieres spike?-dijo cortante sweet dreams.

-hablar del potro-dijo spike.

- ya se los dije es solo un amigo-dijo sweet.

-si claro hermanita-dijo divertido spike.

-recuérdame porque sigues en mi habitación-dijo sweet con una sonrisa maliciosa, a los pocos segundo salió spike todo chamuscado- y no vuelvas-agrego la alicornio serrando la puerta de golpe.

**Y así termina otro cap de este fanfic esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Adiós.**

**Att: aris y drako.**


	14. el sufrimiento de gear master

Cap 12: el sufrimiento de Gear master.

A pasado casi un mes desde que los niños entraron al colegio, sweet dreams y gear se habían unido mucho, sweet tuvo que viajar a canterlot por el cumpleaños de celestia al cual la potra no quería ir. En los días en que los príncipes estuvieron fuera de ponyville pasaron cosas mala.

Nos encontramos en el sótano de la escuela de ponyville.

-ahora que harás sin tu princesita que te proteja-dijo uno de los potros que se encontraban golpeando a gear master.

Favor del por -¡paren! Engranajes -rogaba.

-¿porque lo haríamos? Si no eres nada-dijo otro potro más grande que los demás mientras le daba una patada en el estómago. Unos minutos después todos los matones se retiraron dejando en el piso a gear master.

-ellos tienen razón no soy nada-dijo entre lágrimas gear mientras con gran dolor se ponía de pie.

En casa de gear.

-no llevas mucho tiempo en este pueblo y ya te metiste en problemas, ¿acaso crees que tu madre estaría orgullosa de esto? ¿De qué te busques problemas?-dijo hammer master (padre de gear, unicornio verde con crin roja) con mucha severidad- vete a tu cuarto gear-dijo esto con algo de decepción.

Gear obedeció y subió a su habitación intentando no derramar lágrimas, cuando llego a su cuarto.

-mami; lamento que no estés orgullosa de mi-dijo gear mientras lloraba inconsolablemente abrazando una foto de él y su madre. Por la ventana entro una llamarada verde la cual al disolverse dejaron ver una carta de sweet dreams.

**Querido gear.**

**Amigo lamento informarte que estaré fuera de ponyville unas semanas más, la princesa celestia quiere que mi madre y se queden y por ende nosotros también no tenemos que quedar, espero que estés bien. **

**Atte. tu amiga dulce.**

**P .D: lamento ser tan formal pero mi papa me vigila; me asusta mucho.**

-lamento que no puedas regresar-dijo gear secándose las lágrimas-¿Por qué siempre termino así?-agrego el unicornio mientras revisaba las diversas heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo.

Han pasado ya tres días desde días desde que empezaron los problemas de gear en la escuela. Gear se encontraba en su habitación con más moretones y algunas cortaduras en sus muñecas hechas por el mismo, él estaba escribiendo en su diario.

**Querido Diario:**

**Hoy me volvieron a golpear brutalmente sin razón alguna, ellos dicen que soy un blando y un raro, ya perdí las ganas de integrarme, la profesora dice que he cambiado, ¿que sabrá? Han llamado a mis padres, siempre participaba cuando la maestra preguntaba, es que puedo aprobar sin estudiar pero ya no puedo estoy asustado, no soy un suicida.**

**Hoy me esperaron 10 a la salida, papa me llama problemático, la impotencia y el dolor me están anulando.**

De las sombras salió una alicornio negra totalmente con los ojos rojos.

-lamento que tu padre no entienda tu sufrimiento, yo te entiendo y quizás pueda ayudarte-dijo la alicornio aproximándose a gear.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto gear sin despegar la vista del piso para ver a la alicornio.

-me llamo black rose –dijo la alicornio.

-¿y qué quieres black rose?-dijo cortante gear.

-acabar con esto, pero solo si tú me dejas aconsejarte-dijo black.

-te escucho-dijo gear mostrando poco interés.

-sé que todo empieza en los pasillos, que pasas siempre con la cabeza agachada intentando pasar desapercibido-dijo la alicornio sentándose al lado del potro-oye sé que los demás potro te marginaran, quieren verte llorar, no les des es gusto, sé que te encierran en el sótano, a la hora del receso te lo harán por no ser como todos, lo que te ase ser único también te hace estar solo y si la profesora solo empeorara las cosas para ella solo eres otro puñetazo en el costado, todos lo que hagas solo será otro motivo para poder agredir una vez más al objetivo es decir, tu ,porque con eso se sacian, ellos se ríen pero a ti te duele y no es que seas inferior solo es que tienes miedo y el miedo de ellos es sentirse inferior y por eso te hacen daño-agrego la alicornio abrazando a gear con su ala. Gear rompió en llanto en el pello de la yegua, esta tomo delicadamente su brazo y lo examino cuidadosamente.

-¿quieres rajarte las venas?-pregunto la alicornio con algo de seriedad.

-si-respondió llorando con más fuerzas gear. La alicornio lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-huir solo retrasa los problemas-dijo esto black tomando al potro y aventándolo contra una pared-mírate, joder empiezas a dar pena-agrego black haciendo chocar con otra pared-cada día tienes nuevos moretones de eso matones, tu; tienes que echarle un par un par de cojones, tienes que defenderte-dijo black, ella iba darle un golpe al que el potro detuvo con su casco y luego arremetió contra la alicornio oscura.

-¡HAZLO, DEFIENDETE, VAMOS!-grito black rose-¡sigue tus ideales y no seas un cobarde!, esta vez la suerte no te acompaña pero hay veces que la fuerza puede con la maña-agrego la alicornio dejándose golpear por el pequeño potro.

-no me voy a volver a esconder, voy a luchar y a ganar-dijo el potro lleno de rabia.

-termina con la vida de esos ponis que desfrutan ver sufrir a los demás, créeme hacerse respetar es complicado y a ti te ha tocado, ahora afronta la situación no es que este diciendo que vaya a ser fácil, menos con tanta presión pero eres un potro fuerte- dijo black rose.

-¿de verdad lo cree?-dijo gear.

-claro ¿qué crees que harían los demás si estuvieran en tu lugar? No aguantarían ni en broma lo que has tenido que aguantar-dijo black.

-¿porque ellos me perturbaron?-pregunto con la cabeza baja gear.

-por qué no saben lo que puede ocurrir cuando se acaba la paciencia, sabes tienes que hacer algo, sé que estás cansado de ese trato a decir verdad creo que as aguantado demasiado-dijo la alicornio.

-lo sé-dijo el unicornio.

- entonces que espera, véngate, apúntate, anota cada nombre, vamos demuéstrales que eres un semental, sé que el corre por tus venas en rencor te ha envenenado, ¿esto era lo que querían?¿quién se lo hubiera pensado?-dijo black mientras sonreía maliciosamente desapareciendo entre las sombras.

-ella tiene razón-dijo gear mientras con una sonrisa maliciosa escribía en una hoja de papel todos los nombres de sus compañero (omitiendo el de sweet)-mañana lo pagaran-agrego gear para luego irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente gear se dirigía a la escuela con una sonrisa maniática.

- miren quien viene hay la pulga-dijo uno de los potros.

- ¿Por qué la sonrisa pulga?-dijo otro potro mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estómago a gear. Los potros empezaron a golpear a gear sin piedad.

-vamos ruega ¿qué esperas?-dijo el primer potro.

-jajajajajaja - reía como loco gear master.

-vamos siquiera llora-dijo otro potro.

-Pegadme más, yo no voy a llorar-dijo entre risas psicóticas gear.

Los potros pararon de golpear al unicornio.

-no es divertido si no llora-dijeron los potros y se adentraron en la escuela. Gear se levantó y entro al baño todo magullado, todos los estudiantes entraron a su aula de clases menos gear el cual se escondía en el baño. Gear saco de su mochila una garrafa de gasolina un nuevo invento de su padre.

-haber si esta cosa funciona como papa dice-dijo el unicornio mientras rociaba la gasolina en toda la escuela en especial en el salón de cheerilee-¡SORPRESA!-grito desquiciadamente el potro mientras encendía una llama en su cuerno incendiando la escuela totalmente. Gear se dirigió a su casa al entrar.

-llegas temprano-dijo su padre mientras leía el periódico.

- es que suspendieron las clases-dijo mientras sonreía perversamente.

En el castillo de canterlot.

Spike expulso una carta para sweet dreams.

-que gear hizo que- grito la potra a todo pulmón.

**Y asi termina otro cap de este fic esperamos que les haya gustado nos esmeramos mucho en este cap.**

**preguntas ****(es preguntas en símbolos)**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap?**

**¿Qué les pareció la venganza de gear?**

**¿Creen que gear se fue al extremo?**

**¿Qué les pareció la actitud del padre de gear?**

**Adiós **

**Atte: aris Drako y.**


	15. el cumpleaños de celestia

Cap 13: el cumpleaños de celestia.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que los niños entraron al colegio, sweet dreams y gear se habían unido mucho, sweet tuvo que viajar a canterlot por el cumpleaños de celestia al cual la potra.

- repítanme porque no me puedo quedar-dijo sweet dreams algo molesta.

-porque no te puedes quedar sola y es algo especiar para mí-dijo twilight.

-pero mama-dijo sweet dreams.

-sin peros- dijo twilight.

-¡siiiii esto es de lo mejor voy a ver a mi tía celestia!-decía muy emocionado thunder mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-deberías tomar de ejemplo a tu hermano-dijo twilight.

-no sé cómo puede estar tan feliz –dijo cortante sweet dreams.

-como no estarlo voy a ver a mi tía-dijo thunder con algo de hiperactividad.

-no te falta una –dijo sweet.

-sí y también a mi tía luna-dijo thunder dándole menos importancia a luna.

Unas horas después la familia de twilight se encontraba en el palacio en canterlot. Todos hicieron una reverencia ante las princesas.

-tía luna-dijo thunder haciendo una reverencia para luego ir a saludar a celestia de manera muy diferente.

-tía celestia, feliz cumpleaños -dijo fríamente sweet haciendo una reverencia al igual que celestia, la potra fue con luna- tía luna-dijo la potra con una gran sonrisa para luego abrazar fuertemente a luna dándole algo de celos a celestia la cual era abrazada cariñosamente por thunder sentry.

-sobrina…me asfixias-dijo luna con la cara azul (más de lo normal).

-jejejeje ups lo lamento tía-dijo sweet dreams con una ligera risilla, luna le devolvió el abrazo a sweet.

-tía luna... ahora tú me asfixias-dijo con algo de esfuerzo la alicornio negra con esfuerzo.

-lo lamento querida sobrina- dijo luna riendo mientras que todos los presentes decían "aawwww" por la tierna escena con e sección de celestia y los guardias.

Unos minutos después las puertas se abrieron dándole paso a la familia de cristal conformado por shining armor, cadance y skila (una alicornio rosa de crin de tres colores morado oscuro, amarillo y rosa medio)

-hermano, cuñada, sobrina -grito twilight para ir a abrazar a la familia.

-Tío, tía, prima-gritaron los dos potros de alicornio para sumarse al abrazo.

-tu-dijo shining y flash con una mirada desafiante.

-me alegra volver a verte querido cuñado-dijo flash aun con su mirada.

-lo mismo digo, intento de pegaso-dijo shining.

- ya empezaron de nuevo- dijo cadance.

-siempre hacen lo mismo- dijo twilight.

-padres-dijeron skila, thunder y sweet rotando los ojos.

Unas horas después habían llegado las demás portadoras con sus hijos.

-majestades- dijeron las mene 6 y sus familias haciendo una reverencia.

-no hace falta la formalidad-dijo celestia-dijo celestia.

-feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños-corearon todos los potros menos sweet dreams la cual hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no estallar de furia.

Unas horas después sweet dreams se encontraba en los jardines de canterlot.

-por fin algo de paz y tranquilidad sin ningún noble para que me molesten-dijo la alicornio de pelaje negro acostándose en la grama.

-agradece en especial que no está el hijo de mi tío blueblood-dijo skila bajando de una nube.

-¿skila, que haces aquí?-pregunto sweet.

- le dije a papá que saldría a tomar aire- dijo skila con total naturalidad.

-si tú lo dices-dijo sweet dreams.

-y ¿quién es el famoso gear máster?-dijo la alicornio rosa cambiando el tema repentinamente.

-no se de quien me hablas- dijo sweet intentado tener un tono natural.

-no me mientas hoy hablar a mis padres del así que me tendrás que contar-dijo skila.

-es solo un amigo-dijo ligeramente sonrojada la alicornio.

-y desde cuando se le escribe a los amigos en plena fiesta-dijo skila exigiendo explicaciones.

"_Flashback"._

Sweet dreams se encontraba con spike y su padre escribiendo una carta.

-bueno spike comencemos,Querido gear. Amigo lamento informarte que estaré fuera de ponyville unas semanas más, la princesa celestia quiere que mi madre y se queden y por ende nosotros también no tenemos que quedar, espero que estés bien. Atte. Tu amiga sweet-dijo sweet dreams-suficientemente formal-agrego la alicornio viendo a su padre.

-sip-se linito a decir flash para luego retirarse.

-¿algo más?, hermanita-pregunto el dragón.

-en realidad si, anota, P .D: lamento ser tan formal pero mi papa me vigila; me asusta mucho.-dijo sweet dreams.

"_Fin flashback"._

-solo le quería avisarle algo- dijo ya más calmada sweet dreams.

-si tú lo dices primita-dijo skila dándose por vencida- ¿pero es guapo?-agregó skila con picardía.

-Skila… - dijo sweet dreams.

-¿sí?- pregunto skila.

-…consíguete una vida y deja de meterte en la mía-dijo sweet con una risilla.

-oye yo tengo una vida-dijo skila con algo de enojo.

- me perdonaras pero no te creo- dijo riendo la alicornio negro.

-conque aquí estaban-dijo drako asustando a las dos alicornios.

-aaaaahhhh-gritaron las dos niñas.

-¿las asuste?-dijo drako haciéndose el desentendido.

- no, solo gritamos porque es divertido-dijo skila rotando los ojos.

-jeje, lo lamento-dijo drako rascándose la nuca al más puro estilo del anime.

-¿y para que nos buscabas?-pregunto sweet.

-porque ya se le cantara cumpleaños a la princesa celestia-dijo drako.

-eso significa que habrá pastel, voy volando- dijo skila abriendo sus alas para después despegar e irse volando a una velocidad increíble.

-eso no me lo pierdo, quiero ver cuanta velas hay- dijo maliciosamente

la alicornio preparándose para volar.

-eso no es gusto ustedes pueden volar yo no-dijo drako.

-¿quieres que nos tele-transportemos?-pregunto sweet dreams.

-¿puedes hacerlo?-dijo drako con algo de dudas.

-sip, mi mama me enseño el hechizo la semana pasada-dijo sweet dreams con orgullo.

-si tú lo dices, vamos- dijo drako.

Sweet dreams empezó a concentrar magia en su cuerno el cual se fue cubriendo de una aura azul zafiro, sweet cerró los ojos con fuerza para después desaparecer junto a drako en un pequeño estallido de luz. Los dos potros aparecieron en el aire al lado de una torre.

-aaaaahhhh-gritaba drako con todas sus fuerzas.

-creo que hice mal los cálculos-dijo sweet para después desaparecer con drako otra vez. Ahora los dos potros aparecieron en una habitación quedando en una posición provocativa (drako encima de sweet dreams).

-pensé que esta no la contaba-dijo el unicornio sin darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaban.

En ese momento entro una sirvienta a la habitación.

-no he visto nada, no he visto nada-grito la sirvienta mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

-drako…bájate de encima de mí-dijo tímidamente sweet dreams con un gran sonrojo.

-ooooohhh lo lamento-dijo drako sonrojado quitándose de encima de sweet.

Unos días después spike expulso una carta para sweet dreams. Después de leer lo que decía la carta…

-¿QUE GEAR HIZO QUE?- grito sweet a todo pulmón para después caer en llanto-¿Por qué?¿por qué?¿ por qué no estuve hay para protegerte?¿por qué hiciste eso?-se lamentaba entre lágrimas la potra dejando caer la carta la cual decía.

_**Querida sweet dreams.**_

_**Amiga lamento tener que informarte esto pero he sido golpeado brutalmente mientras tú y los demás han estado fuera, más te pido que no te molestes con ellos ya no me volverán a molestar ellos ahora están muerto, murieron en un incendió en la escuela provocado por mí, te ruego que me perdones pero era la única solución.**_

_**Atte. Tu amigo gear master. **_

Y así termina otro cap de este fanfic esperamos que les allá gustado.

Ερωτήσεις (es pregunta en griego).

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿Les gusto la aparición de skila?

¿Les gusto la carta de gear?

¿Tienen preguntas?

Adios.

Atte: Aris y Drako.


	16. visitando a un asesino

Cap. 14: visitando a un asesino.

Después de leer la carta sweet dreams no paro de llorar no solo por la muerte de sus amigos de la escuela, lloraba principalmente por la culpa que sentía, ella se culpaba por lo que le paso a gear, por todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que aguantar, por el camino que tomo, por todas las vidas que se perdieron en el incendio. En el trascurso del día todos intentaron consolar a sweet dreams pero era inútil cada palabra que les decían para que se calmara solo aumentaba el sufrimiento de la joven alicornio, todos estaban preocupados con accesión de celestia la cual se mantenía distante del grupo.

Al día siguiente las mene 6 iban directo a ponyville.

En el hospital psiquiátrico se encontraba recluido gear, fue atrapado unas horas después del incidente gracias a que un sobreviviente lo inculpó.

Unas horas después de la llegada de las mane 6 la familia de twilight fue a ver a gear máster este se encontraba con una camisa de fuerza en la clásica habitación blanca acolchada. Sweet fue la primera en entrar.

-gear-dijo la alicornio con un tono serio.

-hola sweet dreams, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te fue en el cumpleaños de la princesa molestia?... digo celestia-dijo gear ignorado completamente la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿por qué gear? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo sweet dejando escapar un par de lágrimas- ¿Por qué no estuve cuando me necesitabas, para protegerte?-dijo sweet empezando a llorar inconsolablemente.

-sweet por favor por lo que más quieras no llores, no me gusta verte así-dijo gear librándose con una facilidad increíble de la camisa de fuerza para abrazar a sweet dreams- lo que hice no fue tu culpa, tu no habrías podido detenerme… era el destino-agrego gear máster diciendo estas últimas palabras con algo de frialdad.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto sweet dreams sollozando en el pecho del potro.

-por qué se lo merecían-dijo gear fríamente acariciando la melena de sweet dreams.

-no, no se lo merecían, no era la única opción- dijo sweet mientras se separaba de golpe de gear.

-entonces ¿Cuáles eran las otras opciones? –pregunto gear master.

-pudiste hablar con la maestra, con tu padre, con migo-dijo sweet bajando la cabeza con esas dos últimas palabras.

- crees que no lo intente y que me dijeron que era mi culpa y que pasaría si te hubiera dicho a ti no cambiaría nada-dijo el unicornio con algo de odio en su voz.

-no…no es cierto-dijo sweet haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar.

-no te intentes engañar sabes que era la única opción –dijo el unicornio totalmente convencido.

-"creo que tiene razón… ¡que estoy pensando claro que no tiene la razón!"- pensó sweet dreams.

'Debido a que usted no contesta? ¿Acabas de dio cuenta de que estoy en lo cierto? Me pregunto engranaje principal.

-n…no entiendo por qué lo hiciste (suspiro) ¿Por qué derramaste sangre inocente?-pregunto sweet dreams.

-¿inocentes? jijijijijejejejejejeJAJAJAJAJAJA- se reía gear, su risa cada vez se volvía más oscura y desesperante para cualquiera que la escuchara - yo no derrame sangre inocente, hay todos y cada uno eran culpables, nadie es totalmente inocente-aseguro el potro.

-pero ellos no merecían morir o ¿sí?-pregunto la alicornio negro en un tono desafiante.

-claro que merecían morir de todos modos ese es el destino de todos ¿o no es así?-dijo el unicornio mientras se colocaba la camisa de fuerza.

En la habitación entro una enfermera.

-lo lamento pero se acabó la hora de las visitas- dijo la enfermera para luego retirarse.

-adiós gear-dijo sweet dreams bajando la cabeza, sweet se detuvo y miro a gear master con algunas lágrimas en los ojos -¿al menos te arrepientes?- pregunto con algún tipo de esperanzas sweet.

-¡me arrepiento lo juro!-dijo gear para luego echarse a reír como maniático- ¿a quién quiero engañar?-pregunto entre risas el potro.

Sweet salió corriendo de la habitación intentando no llorar pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, apenas salió de la habitación no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

Thunder sentry corrió a abrazar a su hermana-tranquila, ya, ya, no llores, ese asesino no se merece tus lagrimas-consolaba thunder a su hermana menor (por 20 segundos).

Las siguientes semanas sweet dreams y thunder sentry junto a los pocos sobrevivientes del incendio pasaron mucho tiempo en el cementerio llevándoles flores y llorando a los difuntos. Las chicas fueron las más afectadas entre ellas dos sobresalían las cuales eran sweet dreams y deadly blood (una pegaso blanca de crin y cola naranja rojiza con líneas amarillas, ojos dorados) ella había perdido a su hermano mayor en el en el incendio.

-lo extraño-dijo deadly blood sollozando en frente de una tumba.

-lo lamento mucho-mortal DIJO dulces sueños centinela trueno y.

-está bien-dijo la pegaso blanca dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa.

-él ahora está en un lugar mejor-dijo el alicornio ámbar.

-lose-dijo deadly con la mirada al cielo.

Sweet dreams no pudo evitar sentirse mal por todo el sufrimiento que causo gear master, para ella todo ese sufrimiento era su culpa, ella había empezado a caer en una depresión muy profunda, esto no pasó desapercibido por los potros.

-Sweet no es tu culpa-DIJO sangre mortal.

-eso no es cierto-dijo la alicornio negro-todo fue mi culpa-agrego sweet dreams con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-si es verdad, tú no eres la culpable-dijo deadly con total seguridad.

-ella tiene razón, el mismo te lo dijo no es tu culpa-dijo thunder sentry abrazando con su ala a su hermana.

Unos meses después sweet ya había parado de culpar.

Los hijos de las portadoras de la armonía y deadly blood se encontraban en frente del bosque everfree.

-¿están seguros de esto?-preguntaron los dos hermanos.

-si esto es súper seguro desde que nuestras madres le devolvieron los elementos a el árbol de la armonía esto se ha vuelto súper seguro -dijo fast heart con toda seguridad.

-bueno que esperamos, entremos-dijo strong worker entrando a toda prisa a bosque con los demás potros.

-oigan espérennos-gritaron deadly y sweet entrando también al bosque.

Ya estando en el medio del bosque los potros se encontraron en un hermoso lago, un ambiente deleitable para cualquiera.

-¿ven?, les dije que era cool-dijo fast sin notar que sus amigos no le prestaban nada de atención.

-es hermoso-dijo deadly blood mirando el lugar.

-sin duda alguna- dijo thunder sentry con la mirada perdida en la pegaso blanca.

-tú lo has dicho amigo-dijo drako con la mirada perdida en sweet dreams. Las dos potras se dieron cuenta como las miraban, eso las incomodo, y a sweet dreams se le ocurrió una idea…

-¡hey deadly! ¿Qué tal una carrera hasta el estanque?-pregunto sweet dreams.

-emmmm… claro que si-dijo esto la pegaso blanca para después salir corriendo junto a sweet dreams.

Los dos potros al darse cuenta de lo que hicieron solo pudieron sonrojarse mientras strong y fast reían a lágrima viva.

-esto no es gracioso-dijeron drako y thunder.

Los potros pasaron una tarde muy divertida unas horas después los potros regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

En Casa de crepúsculo.

-hola niños ¿cómo les fue?-pregunto twilight.

-bien-dijeron los dos potros alicornios.

-¿A dónde fueron?-dijo la alicornio lavanda.

-por ahí –dijo thunder sentry corriendo hacia su habitación para evitar más preguntas.

-lo que él dijo-dijo sweet dreams imitando la acción de su hermano dejando atónita a su madre.

Unos minutos después sweet dreams fue al cuarto de su hermano, ella toco la puerta.

-¿quién es?-pregunto desde dentro thunder.

-tu hermana-dijo la pequeña alicornio negro.

-está abierto-dijo thunder sentry indicándole a su hermana que pasara.

Ya adentro.

Con lo que vas a mortal o hermano? Me pregunto sueños dulces con picardía.

-eeeemmm… no sé de qué hablas-dijo el alicornio ámbar intentando hacerse el desentendido.

-si te gusta, si te gusta, si te gusta-cantaba sweet dreams en un tomo moderado para que sus padres no la oyeran.

-no me gusta, no me gusta, bueno talvez un poco –admitió thunder sentry.

Fuera del cuarto de thunder sentry sus padres tenían la oreja pegada a la puerta escuchando atentamente la conversación de sus dos hijos.

-ese es mi muchacho- dijo flash sentry.

**Y asi termina otro cap de este fic esperamos que les haya gustado nos esmeramos mucho en este cap les pedimos disculpas por la tardanza pero tuvimos algunos problemas.**

**Aris: ya que alguien por ahí no guardo el archivo.**

**Drako: lo lamento fue mi culpa la tardanza no pasara de nuevo al menos no solo por mi culpa.**

**Señores y señoras les avisamos que ya tenemos página en deviantart la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil si quieren tener una idea de cómo se ven los personajes pueden ir hay.**

**FAQs (preguntas son en italiano).**

**¿Qué tal les pareció el cap?**

**¿Qué les pareció el sentimiento de cierto alicornio hacia cierta pegaso?**

**¿Sobre qué quieren que trate el siguiente cap?**

**Adiós.**

**Atte: Aris y Drako **


	17. Chapter 15

**. **

**. .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**no habrá capitulo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ñaaaaaa, bromeamos**

**:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cap 15: cosas de potras.

Los padres de thunder sentry no despegaban la oreja de la puerta,lo que ellos no sabían era que de otro lado de la puerta sus hijos se pasaban notas, los dos alicornios sabían que sus padres los estaban escuchando, ambos potros tenían una idea malévola.

(en el cuarto de thunder)

sweet le entrego una nota a su hermano la cual decía

_**¿preparado?**_

Thunder asintió con la cabeza.

-¿quieres que te cuente algo? -pregunto thunder a su hermana.

-si,claro-dijo sweet dreams.

-¿no le contaras a papa y mamá verdad?

-claro que no, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-dijo con total confianza la alicornio de pelaje negro.

(fuera de la habitación)

Twilight y flash morían de curiosidad por saber que le ocultaban sus hijos. El objetivo de los potros se

estaba cumpliendo.

(dentro de la habitación)

-bueno si tanto quieres saber, lo que te quería decir era que hace una semana me acosté con deadly

blood- dijo thunder sentry con toda naturalidad aunque por sus adentros se estaba muriendo de risa.

-oooohhh por eso se tardaron la ultima ves que los dejamos solos,son unos pícaros- dijo sweet dreams

con una pequeña risilla.

(fuera de la habitación).

Esa fue la gota que derramo el baso, su hijo mayor había tenido sexo con alguien que ellos no conocían,ambos estaban atónitos ,sus hijos les habían guardado un secreto muy grande, ellos estaban decididos a entrar. Al abrir la puerta encontraron a sus dos hijos riendo a lagrima viva.

-jajajaja no puedo creer que se la hallan creído jajajaja- dijo sweet dreams entre risa.

-jajajaja yo tampoco lo creo jajaja- dijo Thunder sentry entre risas.

-un momento ¿esto fue una broma?-pregunto flash confundido por la actitud de sus hijos.

-sip- dijo sweet dreams.

-niños están castigados-dijo flash con severidad.

-jajaja lo admito niños es una buena broma jajaja- dijo twilight riendo a lagrima viva junto a sus hijos- no puedo creer que pensamos que ustedes pudieran haber hecho eso, que mis dos angelitos me mintieran,eso es imposible- agrego la alicornio morada.

-no te pongas de su parte-dijo flash.

Al dia siguiente los potros se reunieron todos menos deadly blood y sweet dreams nadie sabia donde se encontraban y probablemente ellas no se lo dirían

-apuesto que esas dos traman algo-dijo fast heart.

-¿que pueden estar planeando? ¿una pijamada? Eso seria aterrador ¿verdad?-bromeo strong worker provocando risas entre sus amigos.

-jajaja talvez planeen como conquistar a equestria -bromeo drako provocando ahora risa en todos los potros.

-jajaj lo admito... no se en que... estaba pensando-dijo fast con esfuerzo ya que no podía parar de reír

-pera ya, hablando en serio ¿donde pueden estar esas dos?-pregunto thunder sentry.

-talvez se fueron a hacer cosas de potras-dijo drako.

-si, probablemente estén haciendo cosas de potras- dijo strong.

Con deadly blood.

La potra estaba arrodillada en frente de una tumba hablando aparentemente sola.

-espero que estés bien,hermano, te extraño-dijo deadly blood con melancolía.

Con sweet dreams.

La potra se encontraba tras un cristal observando a gear manster, de los ojos de la potra escapaban lagrimas al ver a su amigo ser sedado a la fuerza, toda la resistencia que ofrecía gear manster le rompía el corazón a la potra, ella se preguntaba a donde se había ido su amigo,ese pequeño potro cálido y agradable,algo presumido,gracioso...feliz.

-me duele verte así-dijo sweet derramando algunas lagrimas.

De vuelta con los chicos.

-si, talvez solo están haciendo de las suyas-dijo drako.

Estamos seguros que piensa que fue corto, mejor dicho muy corto, pero esto tiene una explicación razonable y es...

EL ESPECIAL DE NIGHYMARE NIGHT

(después de el destierro de luna)

En el gran y majestuoso castillo de canterlot como siempre la cena final esta por comenzar con platillos sumamente repugnantes listos para devorar, sonriendo a flor de piel una alicornio los comerá.

Celestia era como se llamaba aquella alicornio, esta era temida por todos ya que había desterrado a su propia hermana a la luna, la misma parecía de opsomanía crónica (si no saben que es búsquenlo en internet )...

honrarla y respétala a nuestra gran celestia, los traidores la pagaran de la manera mas horrible que puedan pensar, repetían todos sus súbditos recordando a el destierro de la antigua gobernante de la noche.

(en la cosina del castillo)

-¿!que esperan!? Traigan mas provisiones para complacerla a ella- dijo una sirvienta (una pony terrestre de piel blanca y crin rubia).

-aliñen con "eso" azul el plato principal, que es la mejor especia para su elegante boca- dijo el chef principal (un unicornio de pelaje azul claro y crin azul eléctrico).

Un tiempo después el chef entro al comedor real donde lo esperaba celestia, lo mas sorprendente es que la mesa tenia un gran mordisco.

-devore todo lo que usted quiera majestad-dijo el unicornio mientras levitaba los asquerosos platillos-y si no vasta muerda la sabrosa platería, hasta los huesos seguro que le encantaran-agrego el chef para luego retirarse.

Antes de que el pony pudiera reaccionar celestia lo había abrazado por detrás.

-gracias por la comida- dijo celestia lamiendo el cuello del semental.

Unos meses después los cocineros reales de su solemnidad estresados le dijeron si podían vacacionar y ella enfadada respondió a los demás...

-!son unos ineptos que no saben mas que reclamar¡- dijo la alicornio.

A la hora de la cena el unicornio peliazul marchitado hacia su trabajo adornado armónicamente la ensalada griega con carne cosa que repugnaba al cocinero.

A media noche celestia entro a una de las habitaciones para la servidumbre en ella se encontraba un mayordomo (era igual que la sirvienta pero versión semental).

-majestad ¿que hace aquí?-pregunto el pony terrestre.

Celestia no respondió solo se abalanzo sobre el semental besando su cuello.

-¿Cual sera tu sabor?, quisiera ahora averiguar-dijo celestia mordiendo el cuello de el terrestre, la sangre manchaba todo en especial el pelaje blanco de la alicornio, con su afilado cuerno iso un corte en el estomago de el ya muerto sirviente, sacando de el sus intestinos devorando cada parte pero hay no se detuvo con su magia iso aparecer una cuchilla muy afilada, la clavo en el pecho del semental sacándole el corazón, ella empezó a lamer la sangre del corazón para después morderlo-como supuse delicioso-agrego con una gran sonrisa.

Celestia tomo una ducha para quitarse la sangre de todo su cuerpo,ella aun no estaba saciada del todo aun quería mas e iva a complacer sus antojos. Celestia salio de la ducha no se molesto siquiera en secarse solo se limito a dirigirse a una habitación, en esta se encontraban el chef y la sirvienta "jugando".

-vamos...vamos, mas fuerte...kaito enséñame como follas- rogaba la yegua entre gemidos mientras era envestida salvajemente por el semental.

-claro que te enseñare como se folla de verdad-dijo kaito aumentando las envestida.

Celestia miraba maravillada la intensa pelea sexual que tenia su servidumbre.

-perfecto dos pájaros de un solo tiro- dijo celesta relamiendo sus labios, la misma se abalanzo sobre la pareja su primera victima fue kaito, rápidamente sometió a el unicornio sobre la cama dejando escapar a la sirvienta.

-te ves delicioso-dijo celestia encajando su cuerno en la garganta del unicornio, introdujo su casco en el agujero y tomo su lengua, la empezó a halar asta arrancarla, puso la alengua del semental en su cuello en forma de corbata, por supuesto que hay no se detuvo , bajo hasta el miembro del semental y de una mordida lo arranco completo-magnifico- agrego la alicornio y salio en búsqueda de la sirvienta.

Unos metros mas lejos se encontraba la sirvienta en posición fetal bajo una cama, ella rogaba por que no la encontraran.

-fiel sirvienta, ¿donde estas?-pregunto celestia pasando frente a el escondite de la yegua- seré clara, no te sabes esconder-agrego sacando de su escondite a la terrestre y atándola con cadenas mágicas que salieron del techo y piso.

Celestia empezó a cortar desde la columna vertebral, empezó a abrir las costillas de forma tal a la que asemejaban a alas manchadas de sangre y dejando los pulmones expuestos mientras que celestia le roseaba condimentos,, lastimosamente la sirvienta no murió instantáneamente, su agonía duro mas de tres minutos que para ella fueron una eternidad, finalmente celestia devoro los pulmones de la terrestre acabando con su sufrimiento.

Así los asesinatos continuaron hasta que el castillo acabo desierto al final nadie mas que ella y solo ella con su soledad, pero insatisfecha aun así quería mucho mas hasta llegar a el nivel mas inhumano de comida antimoral.

Celestia se encontraba lamiendo su propio reflejo-devora todo lo que tu quieres majestad- se repetia mirando su casco derechos y ella sonrió con tanta tranquilidad- el verdadero banquete empezara- agrego la alicornio.

Para celestia la mas peor de las comidas fue exactamente su propia carne en vida ahora cada sabor al fin lo degusto, por eso nadie sabrá jamas cual era su sabor...

**Y así termina otro cap de nuestro fanfic esperamos que les haya gustado, perdonen la tardanza.**

**Küsitlemine (hoy es en estonio)**

**¿que les parecio el cap?**

**¿les gusto el especial?**

**¿quieren amenazar a drako?**

**¿quieren amenzar a ari?**

**Adios.**

**ATT: Aris y Drako**


End file.
